Namikaze
by Accasia Li
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Decision

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Decision**

"Naruto-_kun_ . . ." ucap perempuan bersurai rambut merah muda itu lembut, tangannya yang halus membelai punggung tangan suami yang telah dinikahinya selama 6 bulan itu.

Ia mengerang frustasi, bahkan dengan kasar menarik tangannya yang sedang di belai oleh Sakura, Istrinya "Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu kali ini." ucapnya dengan menahan emosi, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Tapi . . . Ayah dan Ibu menginginkannya! Mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya, kau tidak mungkin menolak permintaan ayah dan ibumu, bukan?" Sakura menghela napas panjang, iris _emerald_nya meneduh manakala memandang sang suami yang kini membalas tatapannya tak kalah teduh "Jika sekarang kau telah mampu untuk menolak, mengapa tak kau lakukan saja sejak 6 bulan lalu saat perjodohan kita dilakukan? Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dan kau tak pernah mencobanya, Naruto-_kun_!"

Deghh~

Pernyataan Sakura tersebut nyatanya cukup mampu untuk membuat pemuda jabrik itu tertohok, ia tercekat seiring lidahnya yang terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan maupun menenangkan sang istri. Sementara itu, air mata kini telah merembas di kedua manik _emerald _milik Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ . . ." desisnya.

"Kumohon" Sakura memelas, perempuan itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekat pada Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya iba "Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku, pasti ini lebih mudah untukmu melakukannya Naruto-_kun_! jangan katakan kau tak menginginkan kehadiran bayi yang nanti kelak akan menjadi penerusmu"

"_Aku, kau dan bayi kita nanti akan hidup bahagia selamanya"_

Bayi?

Mata Naruto membulat seketika seiring bayang-bayang masa lalunya bersama gadis yang ia cintai dulu datang 'menyapa' ke dalam ingatannya. Gadis itu dengan segala senyum, tawa, mata indah dan tentu saja keceriaan yang terpancar dari cinta masa lalunya itu. Naruto menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_" ucapnya, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri.

Sakura memang benar, hingga sekarang pun ia tak pernah bisa untuk mencintai perempuan yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu. ia tak pernah sedikitpun mencoba, benarkah? Bahkan berkali-kali ia mencoba namun, tak pernah sedikitpun berhasil, ia terlalu mencintai Yamanaka Ino hingga rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu padanya tak pernah ia pedulikan.

Yamanaka Ino, Ya! Yamanaka Ino!.

Sesosok gadis cantik dengan pembawaan yang berani, kuat dan ceria itu nyata-nyata telah 'mengikat' pemuda itu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Naruto sangat mencintai Ino meskipun gadis itu telah meninggalkannya hanya karena Cinta mereka yang tidak di setujui oleh Yamanaka Inoichi sang ayah karena melihat sosok Naruto yang dulunya di asuh oleh keluarga Uzumaki yang tidak berkecukupan, ia sangat meyakini bahwa hal itulah yang terjadi meskipun gadisnya itu mengaku bahwa ia telah bosan menjalani hubungan bersamanya.

Andai ia memberi tahu Inoichi siapa sesungguhnya dirinya, mungkin saja kini yang ia peluk adalah sosok yang ia cintai dan mungkin kini ia akan bahagia menyambut kehadiran calon bayi mereka.

Namun pada kenyataanya yang ada dalam pelukannya sekarang adalah Sakura, gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi wanita dari keluarga Haruno yang tidak mungkin memberikan dirinya keturunan karena ia telah divonis oleh Dokter bahwa ia tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Namikaze.

"Maka dari itu, kabulkan permintaanku Naruto-_kun_! aku sudah mendapatkan calon yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu dari anak kita!"

Wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala, fikir Naruto. berkali-kali pemuda jabrik itu menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti dengan sikap dan sifat wanita di depannya ini "Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! bagaimana aku bisa meniduri wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku? Aku tak kan pernah bisa untuk menyentuh wanita manapun, menghamilinya kemudian memisahkannya dari bayi yang ia kandung selama 9 bulan di dalam perutnya!" Naruto memandang iris _emerald_ milik Sakura tajam, jemari panjang miliknya dengan lembut menyibak helaian rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Aku sudah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, memeriksa kesehatannya dan juga ia adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk menjadi ibu dari anakmu, anak kalian akan sangat tampan dan cantik! Percayalah padaku Naruto-_kun_, dia wanita yang sangat cantik, dia baik dan sehat".

Sakura lagi-lagi meyakinkan sang suami "Dia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membayar hutang ayahnya! Kumohon Naruto-_kun_".

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura-_chan_! Tetap saja aku tidak akan bisa dan rela untuk memisahkan gadis itu dari bayinya nanti!".

"Kalau begitu nikahi dia!".

Ya _Kami-sama_, dosa apa dirinya di masa lalu hingga jalan hidupnya seperti ini? Naruto mememelas dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia menampar istrinya ini namun apa daya ia adalah pria yang anti untuk berbuat kasar pada seorang wanita "Jangan membuat posisiku semakin sulit Sakura, Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah menuntut kita untuk memiliki keturunan, bukan? dengan ada atau tidaknya keturunan di dalam keluarga kita itu tak akan menjadi masalah besar".

"Tapi itu masalah besar untukku Naruto-_kun_ . . ." Sakura mulai terisak, air mata kini perlahan merembas dari kedua _emerald_nya, membuat Naruto tak enak hati karena telah membuat Sakura menangis.

"Sakura-_chan_ . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Isakan demi isakan terdengar nyaring di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah apartment kecil milik Uzumaki Naruto, Ya Uzumaki Naruto! pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah dan mata sebiru langit miliknya itu kini tengah memeluk erat sosok gadis yang meronta meminta untuk ia lepaskan dari pelukannya "Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun!" jerit gadis itu meronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasihnya._

"_Jangan pergi Ino-chan!"_

"_Kita tidak bisa untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini! ayahku tak akan pernah bisa untuk menerima kehadiranmu, aku harus pergi! Jangan membuatku untuk membencimu Naruto-kun!" pinta Ino pada pemuda itu, kini kedua tangan milik Naruto telah merenggang dan akhirnya pasrah dan lepas dari tubuh kekasihnya._

"_Maafkan aku! Aku akan pergi dan jangan mencoba untuk mencariku lagi, apa kau mengerti?"_

"_Hanya sebesar itukah rasa cintamu padaku? Lalu apa makna hubungan yang kita jalin selam 5 tahun ini Ino-chan?"_

"_Semua itu tidak ada makna apapun untukku Uzumaki-san! Terimakasih telah memberikanku cinta yang sangat tulus, bukan hanya karena hubungan kita yang ditentang oleh ayahku namun juga karena aku sudah lelah dan bosan menjalin hubungan ini denganmu!"_

"_I … Ino …chan?!"_

"_Aku pergi! Hiduplah dengan baik Uzumaki-san"_

"Ino?!" suara berat milik pemuda dengan rambut merahnya membawa gadis itu kembali pada alam sadarnya, raut pucat dan peluh yang kini menetes dari keningnya menandakan ia baru saja bermimpi buruk "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu kembali seraya membelai lembut punggung gadis yang tengah berusaha untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dengan posisi duduk seperti ini?

Gaara menggeleng heran dengan kelakuan Ino itu, meskipun ia tau benar bagaimana kelakuan 'antik' gadis ini namun melihat kelakuan aneh Ino setiap hari tak membuatnya untuk bersikap biasa saja "Ughh~ leherku sakit!" keluh sang gadis bunga memegangi leher kemudian memijit-mijitnya pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan gadis itu tak ayal membuat pemuda dari keluarga Sabaku yang tengah memegang beberapa bibit bunga di pelukannya tertawa kecil "Tentu saja lehermu terasa sakit, Ino! Sudah beberapa lama kau tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu Ino?" ledeknya pada sang sahabat.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Gaara "Toko bunga kita semakin sepi, Gaara!" ia menghela nafas panjang, sorot matanya tertuju pada manik _Jade_ milik Gaara.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ino!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pandangan Gaara mengikuti sosok mungil yang tengah berjalan menuju jendela kaca toko bunga kecil yang terletak di jantung kota Tokyo. Ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia yakin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja namun pada kenyataannya semua tidak baik-baik saja, mereka hanya memiliki sedikit modal dan toko ini hanya sebuah toko kecil yang kalah tenar dengan sebuah toko bunga baru yang baru saja di buka kurang lebih 2 minggu yang lalu itu, bahkan pelanggan mereka kabur ke toko itu.

"Bahkan kau sendiri tak bisa meyakinkanku, Gaara!" Ino membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang Gaara tau hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu. Gaara menghela napas panjang. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya namun ia tak cukup mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Gaara, tolong jaga toko sebentar ya!"

"Uh? Kau?"

Ino menganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti apa yang dipertanyakan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu padanya, "Aku pergi dulu . . ." ucapnya, dengan bosan ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak pada meja tempat ia merangkai bunga.

"Apa kau yakin Ino?" lagi-lagi pemuda bertato di dahi itu mengkhawatirkan keputusan yang akan diambil gadis itu.

"Sangat yakin! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatrikanku Gaara!" ucapnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari toko bunga yang ia miliki, berjalan dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam hati dan otaknya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai di sepanjang perjalananya menuju tempat ia dan wanita itu membuat janji, berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusan yang akan ia ambil ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Kini sampailah ia di tempat itu, sebuah _mini café _dengan desain interior khas Eropa, terlihat sangat elegan dengan warna cat putih yang dominan pada ruangan itu membuat siapa saja akan betah untuk berlama-lama di tempat itu, namun Ino datang kesini untuk urusan lain, lagipula dengan kondisi keuangannya sekarang ia tak akan mampu untuk makan di tempat seperti ini.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu menghela nafas panjang, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan wanita pemilik toko bunga baru itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" ungkap wanita itu ceria pada Ino yang berdiri mematung setelah gadis pirang itu menemukan tempat dimana wanita itu berada, ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini sekarang juga, melihat senyum wanita itu yang terlihat cantik nyata-nyata itu malah membuat Ino ketakutan.

"Duduklah!" perintahnya lagi.

"Tapi Sakura-_san_ . . ." ucapnya ragu.

"Aku tahu ketakutanmu Ino! tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain bukan? kau membutuhkanku dan aku membutuhkanmu, duduklah!"

Wanita bersurai rambut merah muda itu tersenyum, tangannya memberikan tanda untuk mempersilahkan gadis pirang platinum itu untuk duduk. Ino masih saja bingung dengan keputusannya namun, wanita itu benar, ia memerlukan uang itu dan wanita itu memerlukannya uhm, rahimnya untuk memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya.

Namun ini sama saja ia menjual diri bukan? sungguh Ino tak pernah bermimpi atau menginginkan dirinya berada di posisi ini, namun keadaanlah yang memaksanya harus melakukan ini semua. Tapi, dia ragu.

"Duduklah . . ." ucap Sakura menganggukkan kepala kepada Ino "Aku berjanji padamu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja".

"Dia suami anda Sakura-san, bagaimana bisa anda begitu saja menyuruhnya untuk menghamili wanita lain? Apa dia menyetujui ide gila anda ini? bagaimana dengan mertua anda? Apakah anda tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Kali ini gadis bertatanan ponytail itu mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin, mencoba untuk menyadarkan wanita 'keras kepala' dihadapannya.

"Kau tenang saja! aku sudah mengurus semuanya, kau telah terbukti sehat dan mampu untuk memberikan bayi untuk suamiku! Ada dua pilihan untukmu, pertama kau akan memberikan bayi itu pada kami begitu bayi itu lahir dan kau akan pergi dari kehidupan kami untuk selama-lamanya atau pilihan kedua …" Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Menikahlah dengan Suamiku! Dan ku harap kau memilih pilihan yang kedua! Dengan begitu kita akan menjadi saudara".

"Apaaa?!" teriaknya terkejut, namun segera ia membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu menyadari bahawa telah banyak pasang mata memandangnya. Ino kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf atas perilakunya yang telah membuat tak nyaman pengunjung _café_ itu.

Ie menghela napas panjang, bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seperti itu tadi! Betapa memalukan!. Gadis bermata _Aquamarine _itu memandang Sakura sebal tapi wanita itu malah tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah konyol Ino itu.

Bukan tingkah konyol, namun ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan gadis di hadapannya itu. Sakura sangat mengerti bahkan, tapi ia tak ada pilihan lain, ia merasa bahwa gadis dihadapannya inilah yang pantas untuk mengandung bayi suaminya.

Teringat olehnya bagaimana 2 minggu lalu saat ia divonis Dokter dan merasa hancur, disanalah, di taman itu ia bertemu dengan Ino yang ternyata adalah pemilik toko bunga kecil yang terletak di kompleks yang sama dengan toko bunganya.

Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa dan memandang hidup, bahkan untuk menyemangatinya gadis itu dengan gamblang menceritakan kehidupannya yang 'menyedihkan' dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bersemangat karena bukan dirinya saja yang tidak mendapatkan 'keadilan' di dunia ini.

Namun, betapa jahatnya ia sekarang! Demi untuk mendapatkan keinginannya ia memaksa dan mengancam gadis ini, mengancam akan menghancurkan toko bunga miliknya dan memaksanya agar mengikutinya ke Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memeriksakan kondisinya.

Ia benar-benar jahat bukan?

"Kumohon …! Aku akan hibahkan toko bunga yang baru kubuka itu untukmu dan membayar semua hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang ayahmu!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, tangannya kini merogoh tas yang ia letakkan di meja tepat di sebelah kirinya "Ini adalah surat kuasa untukmu, mulai sekarang toko bunga itu adalah milikmu! Dan ini …" ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan ukuran cukup besar juga ketebalan yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis "Ini uang yang kujanjikan!"

Mata Ino membulat melihat kedua benda yang berada dihadapannya, bagaimana dengan gampangnya wanita ini mengambil keputusan sepihak? Sedangkan ia belum menyatakan kesanggupannya untuk menerima ide gila ini.

"Boleh aku memikirkannya lagi?"

"Tidak! Suamiku telah menyetujui semuanya, begitupun juga dengan kedua orangtuanya! Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi Ino-chan!" Sakura berkata dengan penuh kemantapan, wanita yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter itupun menggenggam tangan Ino erat "Mereka orang yang baik, aku yakin mereka akan menerima kehadiranmu seperti mereka menerimaku di keluarga mereka"

"Ta … tapi Sakura-_san_, bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan mereka begitu saja? mereka pasti bertanya-tanya dan Suamimu! Bagaimana bisa suamimu?"

"Suamiku juga calon suamimu Ino-_chan_! Aku bahkan sudah memanggilmu dengan _sufiks _'_chan_'!" kekeh Sakura, senyumannya lembut, membuat mau tak mau Ino ikut tersenyum bersama wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya itu.

"Dan apa kau merelakan suamimu untuk melakukan hal itu? apa kau mampu membagi suamimu dengan wanita lain? Jangan katakan demi kebahagiaan suamimu kau melakukan hal ini, Sakura-_san_! Karena dapat ku lihat dengan jelas dimatamu bahwa kau tengah berpura-pura bahagia saat ini!"

"Wanita mana yang akan berbahagia jika ia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan Ino-_chan_?! Berbagi suami?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Dari awal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, bagaimana perasaanku dan bagaimana perasaanya, ia tidak pernah mencintaiku!" wanita itu tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan tangannya dari tangan Ino untuk mengambil minuman pesanannya, dengan hati-hati ia menyesap _Latte_ yang telah ia pesan dan meletakkannya kembali setelah ia rasa cukup "Tapi dia orang yang sangat baik, ia tak pernah menunjukkan sikap yang dapat menyakitiku, bahkan ia seringkali bersikap manis padaku! Dia sudah berusaha banyak untukku dan ide yang kau anggap gila ini adalah salah satu cara untukku membalas kebaikannya meskipun harus menghancurkan hidupmu dan mimpimu, maafkan aku Ino-_chan_!"

"Sakura-_san_ . . ."

Entah mengapa Ino sekarang merasa iba pada wanita berambut pendek itu, "Baiklah . . . aku mau!"

Sakura menganga tak percaya, apakah ia tengah bermimpi sekarang? Gadis itu menyetujuinya?! Sempurna!

"Terimakasih Ino-_chan_" isaknya, tak tahu harus berekspresi apalagi. Ini gila! Memang gila namun apa daya? Ini adalah cara satu-satunya untuk membalas kebaikan Naruto padanya, membalas semua kebaikan keluarga Namikaze meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa di lain pihak ia akan menyakiti gadis dihadapannya.

Naruto tidak akan dengan mudah menyentuh Ino meskipun ia menikahinya, Naruto pasti akan memikirkannya, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Naruto dapat menyentuh Ino tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Besok sore aku akan mengajak suamiku ke tokomu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto begitu mengetahui yang akan menjadi Istri keduanya nanti adalah Yamanaka Ino, mantan kekasihnya? Akankah pernikahan itu akan tetap terjadi?

Dan, Bagaimana nasib Sakura? Apakah ia akan mengetahui siapa jati diri Ino sebenarnya?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya :D

**R&amp;R** needed.

**Enjoy ^^**

**#Vale**


	2. Meet Your Bride

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&amp;follow fict ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Meet Your Bride**

"Sakura-_chan_, mau sampai kapan kau akan merajuk seperti ini?" tangan pria itu terulur lembut untuk membelai hangat sang istri yang masih saja merajuk, tak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah terhitung 1 jam sejak ia membangunkannya, bahkan ia sudah sempat untuk mandi dan menyantap sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh asisten rumah tangga mereka.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika apa yang menjadi keinginanmu tidak terwujud, bukan?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, kini ia beranjak dari posisinya yang tadinya duduk di tepian ranjang untuk membangunkan sang istri untuk berdiri dan membenarkan dasinya "Kau harus bekerja, bukan?"

Bak berbicara dengan dinding, tak ada jawaban yang keluar sepatah katapun dari bibir sang pewaris keluarga Haruno itu, ia sedang tidak tidur, Naruto tau benar itu.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempat tidur ataupun makan jika kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku! Aku memang kekanakan Naruto-_kun_." suara serak khas orang bangun tidur miliknya itu sukses membuat sang pria jabrik yang berdiri memandanginya itu kesal, sudah berapa kali ia harus bilang pada wanita keras kepala ini bahwa ia tidak menyukai ide gila ini, dia memang menyanggupi hal itu, namun bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau menyakiti Sakura lebih dari ini, juga menyakiti gadis yang akan dinikahkan dengannya hanya karena sifat egois Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini dan membuat posisiku semakin sulit dan terpojok." Bisiknya lirih pada wanita yang semakin erat membenamkan wajahnya pada guling yang dipeluknya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu selama kita menikah, bahkan aku tidak memintamu untuk mencintaiku, namun tak bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ini, Naruto-_kun_?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada guling, mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap mata sebiru lautan milik sang suami, "Apa aku pernah meminta sesuatu padamu, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, iris _emerald _milik Sakura bertemu dengan iris berwarna biru langit milik Naruto, keduanya tetap teguh pada pendirian mereka masing-masing tanpa ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

"Ku mohon . . ." pinta Sakura terisak. Kedua bahunya naik turun karena menahan tangisan yang mendesak untuk keluar. Ia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Naruto padanya, namun mengapa pria ini seakan mempersulitnya?

"Baiklah."

Baiklah? Baiklah? Baiklah? Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Benarkah Naruto mengatakan Baiklah?

"A . . .Apa kau serius, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Demi kau, Sakura-_chan_."

_**Bruughhh~**_

Sakura memeluk erat sang suami, "Terimakasih Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya ceria dan melepas pelukannya dari Naruto, "Aku akan bersiap-siap." Ia kemudian bergegas untuk merapikan diri dan bangun dari tempatnya tidur.

Naruto menghela napas panjang begitu sang istri sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum sumringahnya, berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jam 4, Y _florist_."

Sakura segera berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang kini benar-benar tertekan, pria pirang jabrik itu lagi-lagi menghela napasnya panjang seolah jika ia melakukan hal itu maka semua beban yang ia rasakan mampu sedikit terangkat, namun pada kenyataannya tak sedikitpun beban yang ia rasakan terasa ringan.

Sedikit kesal ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_Apa yang sudah ku katakan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Y _Florist_ . . ."

Ino tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buket bunga yang sedang ia rangkai, sedangkan Gaara yang tengah sibuk menyirami bunga-lah yang mengucapkan selamat datang pada pengunjung toko mereka tadi, pemuda Sabaku itu memandang heran pada gadis Yamanaka yang tak bergeming sebelum akhirnya pergi ke balik _counter_ untuk melayani pengunjung toko mereka, "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Gaara sopan pada wanita yang menggendong bayi mungil, mungkin berusia sekitar 7 bulan.

"Apa benar ini adalah toko bunga milik Yamanaka Ino?" tanya sang wanita berkacamata itu, ia kelihatan kerepotan sepertinya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menggendong sang bayi dan berusaha untuk membenarkan beberapa tas belanja yang ia tenteng.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Sepertinya anda kerepotan, letakkan saja tas anda di sini Nyonya!" sang wanita mengangguk setuju, ia kemudian meletakkan tas-tas belanja yang Gaara yakini berisi dengan barah-barah mewah dan mahal itu.

Pemuda Sabaku itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sudut toko bunga di mana Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sedang duduk termenung tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandangi bunga yang dirangkainya.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, "Dia ada di sana, Nyonya!" pemuda berambut merah itu menunjuk arah di mana Ino berada.

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu melihat Ino di sudut ruangan, "Terimakasih banyak!" ucapnya, yang hanya dibalas Gaara dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk wanita itu berada di hadapan Ino, "Ino-_chan_." Sapanya dengan berurai air mata, sang bayi menatap bingung ibunya dan tertawa, entah apa yang ditertawakan bayi mungil ini.

"K-kk-Karin?" Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sosok cantik berkacamata dengan rambut merahnya yang ia ikat sembarang, bahkan ia sekarang menggendong bayi yang mirip sekali dengan "Sasuke?"

Karin mengangguk. Tanpa dipersilahkan untuk duduk Karin mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya pada bangku yang terletak di hadapan Ino, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan keberadaanku? Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibumu, Karin?"

Mata sebiru lautan milik Ino memandang dengan seksama sosok di depannya, mengamati 'adik' dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dan seorang ibu dari bayi keturunan Uchiha, ia tersenyum ketika bayi perempuan itu menengadahkan kedua tangannya padanya, "Boleh aku menggendongnya, Karin?"

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan hati-hati Ino menerima gadis kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya, "Kau cantik sekali, sayang!" bayi itu tersenyum tak kalah sumringah dan memeluk Ino erat.

"Buuu …. Buuu…. Buuuu!" celotehnya riang.

Bayi, bayi, bayi?

Ingatan Ino seketika teringat dengan perjanjiannya dengan Sakura. Apakah ia seorang robot 'pencetak' bayi? Bukankah seharusnya seorang bayi harus lahir karena cinta kedua orangtuanya?

"Ibu dan ayah baik-baik saja, mereka sangat merindukanmu, Ino-_chan_! Aku memperoleh alamat tokomu dari pelayanmu."

"Dia bukan pelayanku lagi, Karin." Ino menatap Karin hangat, ia benar-benar menyayangi Karin seperti adiknya sendiri. Dulu, sebelum ia menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto ia bahkan merelakan Sasuke, pemuda yang notabene ia sukai untuk Karin ketika ia mengetahui bahwa temannya ini menyukai pemuda jabrik itu.

Kini keduanya bahkan sudah menikah dan mempunyai keturunan, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia bahkan tidak memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hari-harinya pasca putus dari Naruto bahkan nasibnya akan di tentukan nanti sore.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Ino-_chan_! Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanya Karin.

Ino menggeleng pelan dan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sehangat sinar mentari, "Aku baik-baik saja Karin! Ahhh siapa nama gadis cantik ini?" Ino tersenyum menatap sang gadis kecil yang menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hanya di mengerti olehnya sendiri.

"Sarada."

Mendengar namanya disebut bocah kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu, "Sarada? Apakah kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memiliki nama yang lebih bagus dari nama itu?"

Pernyataan Ino itu sukses membuat Karin mendengus kesal, "Salahkan saja Sasuke-_kun_ karena memberikan nama itu pada anak kami."

"Sssala … da! Yayyyyy!"

"Sepertinya ia senang dengan namanya, hahahahha!" Ino tertawa dan otomatis membuat bayi di pangkuannya ikut tertawa, Karin mencelos menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, "Kau tak menanyakan kabar Naru-_baka_?"

Ino tahu benar bahwa pertanyaan itu pada akhirnya akan keluar dari mulut sang wanita Uchiha. Ia terdiam sejenak dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Dia pasti sudah bahagia bersama wanita yang lebih baik dariku."

"Menurutmu seperti itu? dia sangat tersiksa karena kau memutuskannya secara sepihak, Ino-_chan_! Kau telah membuat hidupnya hancur dengan terpaksa menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orangtuannya."

"Ayah dan Ibu?"

Karin menggeleng, "Ayah dan Ibunya! Apa Naru-_nii_ tidak pernah menceritakan semua itu padamu?"

"Apa? Tentang apa?" sang gadis Yamanaka terlihat terkejut.

"Bahwa ayah dan ibuku bukanlah orangtua kandungnya!"

"Jadi Naruto?" Ino meninggikan suaranya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sang mantan gadis Uzumaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya kembali, "Sudah kuduga, hah~! Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto-_nii _adalah bibiku, ia menitipkan Naruto-nii pada keluarga kami dan sejak saat itulah Naruto-_nii_ memilih untuk tinggal bersama kami dan memilih untuk memakai nama keluarga kami sampai .. . sampai .. ."

"Sampai di saat aku memutuskannya!"

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu, Ino-_chan_?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Karin," Ino tersenyum pada sang sahabat yang duduk di hadapannya itu, "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku tidak mau minum apa-apa, Ino-_chan_! Mengapa kehidupanmu berubah seperti ini? mengapa kau memutuskan Naru-_nii_ saat itu? ku mohon jelaskan semua itu padaku! Kau masih menganggapku sebagai teman, bukan?"

Wanita Uchiha itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya pelan, memandang dengan seksama sosok di depannya, ia masih sama seperti yang dulu, cantik sangat cantik bahkan. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari sosok di hadapannya itu, ia kehilangan keceriaannya, pakaian yang ia kenakan jauh berbeda dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan dulu, ia juga nampak lebih kurus. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Yamanaka Ino?

Sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ino yang sosoknya seakan lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Karin benar-benar bersyukur saat beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengan salah seorang 'mantan' pelayan Ino yang akhirnya memberikan alamat toko bunga ini dan di sinilah ia sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh kakaknya.

"Ino-_chan_ .. ."

"Ayah bangkrut dan meninggalkan banyak hutang untukku, hanya toko ini yang ku punya Karin! Aku masih mencintai Naruto, bahkan perasaanku tak pernah berubah sedikitpun padanya. Hanya saja saat itu aku harus mengakhiri semuanya, ayah tak pernah menyukai dan merestui hubungan kami, bahkan mengancamku akan membunuh Naruto dan menyakiti keluarga kalian jika aku tetap menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto. Kau pikir aku akan tega melihat keluarga kalian tersakiti dan melihat Naruto mati? Ayahku benar-benar serius saat mengatakan hal itu." Ino menghela napasnya panjang, namun secepatnya ia mengembangkan senyum cantiknya, "Apa istri Naruto cantik? Ahh~ pasti anak mereka sangat lucu."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino sekarang ini, nyatanya hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit meskipun ia harus tersenyum hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Istrinya memang cantik, namun untuk apa semua itu jika Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun bahagia?"

Wanita bersurai rambut merah itu tersenyum lembut manakala menyaksikan putrinya yang baru berusia 8 bulan tengah tertidur lelap di dekapan Yamanaka Ino, "Ku rasa ia sangat menyukaimu."

Ino mau tak mau ikut tersenyum ketika mata sebiru lautan miliknya memandang teduh pada sosok yang tertidur di dekapannya dan membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia harus menerima apa yang ditawarkan oleh Sakura padanya.

Tanpa ia sadari kedua _aquamarine_ miliknya meneteskan air mata, membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia akan mengandung, menyusui dan menggendong bayinya sendiri.

"Kau menangis?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Karin! Aku hanya merasa bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu."

_Andai kau tau Naruto-nii akan menikahi gadis lain agar ia mendapatkan keturunan._

…

"Sial!"

Naruto menggerutu kesal manakala mobil yang ditumpanginya mengalami pecah ban, pria dengan rambut pirang menyalanya itu kemudian keluar dari mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara, lagipula ada sopirnya yang bisa mengurus mobil mahalnya itu. ia bergegas menuju toko bunga yang menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon istri keduanya.

Ia berlari menjinjing tas kerja dan jasnya, sementara satu tangannya ia pakai untuk melepas dasi berwarna merah yang menggantung di lehernya. melewati beberapa kompleks pertokoan akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan toko bunga itu, sebuah toko bunga kecil yang dari luasnya saja memang kalah telak dari toko bunga yang ia hadiahkan pada Sakura. Pria Namikaze itu mengalihkan pandangnnya pada toko bunga milik Sakura yang terletak tak jauh dari toko ini, ia merasa tak enak pada pemilik toko bunga ini karena perbuatannya mungkin ia telah mematikan bisnisnya.

"Huffttt." Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan membuka knob pintu kayu berwarna cokelat.

_Crinnggggg _

"Selamat datang di Y _Florist _. . ."

Sapa Ino ceria pada pengunjung tokonya, ia sedang sibuk menata bunga hingga posisinya membelakangi Naruto. Ya Naruto! pria itu kini tengah berdiri mematung memandang sosok yang benar-benar ia kenal dan rindukan selama ini.

"Ugh, Ada yang bisa saya ba …." Ino tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berniat untuk menyapa pengunjung yang baru saja masuk tadi, ia tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

Keduanya kini saling menatap dalam diam.

Detik berganti dengan menit keduannya masih bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga tak menyadari bahwa diam-diam Sakura telah datang dan menyaksikan 'adegan' tatap-menatap itu. Sakura tersenyum hangat, ia sangat yakin bahwa suaminya itu sangat tertarik dengan gadis pilihannya.

"Eheuuum …." Deham wanita bersurai rambut merah muda itu yang otomatis membawa kedua mantan kekasih itu tersadar dari lamunan mereka, "Naruto-_kun_ …. Ino-_chan_ …."

Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan ini? takdir apa yang telah mempermainkannya saat ini?

Naruto memandang Sakura yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali istrinya ini melepas pelukannya, ia kemudian menatap Ino yang membuang muka ke sudut lain ruangan itu, "Dia Yamanaka Ino, calon istrimu."

…

Calon istri?

Entah ia harus bahagia, marah atau bahkan kecewa dengan kenyataan ini, istrinya sendiri menjodohkan dirinya dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, mantan kekasih yang hingga saat ini sangat ia cintai.

Ia memandang dengan seksama sosok cantik di hadapannya. Tak banyak yang berubah dari sosok itu kecuali apa yang menempel pada tubuhnya juga tempat itu, sebuah toko bunga kecil sekaligus tempat tinggalnya.

Di mana ayahnya? Mengapa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini, ahhh! _"Dia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membayar hutang ayahnya! Kumohon Naruto-kun"._

Perkataan Sakura kemarin tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Menjual diri, huh?"

Ino menatap Naruto tak percaya, pemuda yang ia cintai dengan entengnya mengucapkan hal itu padanya?

"Kau menjual dirimu untuk menikah dengan suami orang hanya demi uang?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?"

"Tak ku sangka kau benar-benar murahan, Ino."

**Plakkkkkkk!**

Naruto tak bergeming. Tamparan dari tangan halus milik Yamanaka Ino nyatanya memang sakit namun, tak sesakit dan seperih yang ia rasakan di hatinya saat ini.

Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh itu, namun apa daya, mulutnya yang terlebih dahulu bereaksi.

"Tau apa kau dengan kehidupanku selama ini, Naruto?! tau apa kau tentang hal yang ku alami selama ini, apa yang ku lewati dan jalani?!"

Naruto tak bergeming. Matanya menatap nanar gadis di hadapannya, gadis itu menangis karenanya! Hal yang paling ia benci selama ini adalah membuat seorang wanita menangis, apalagi membuat wanita yang paling ia cintai setelah ibunya itu menangis karenanya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau pikir aku akan bahagia bertemu denganmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang merencanakan ini semua agar Sakura menjadikanmu istri kedua ku!"

Apa-apaan ini? hei! Yamanaka Ino bukan gadis serendah itu, Namikaze Naruto!

Gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pria itu, 1 tahun mereka terpisah dan ia sudah banyak sekali berubah. Tentu saja ia berubah menjadi tampan, tingginya bertambah, bentuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna, rambut pirang menyalanya yang tampak lebih panjang namun ia tak sehangat dulu, sosok Naruto yang ia kenal kini sudah berubah.

Tentu saja ia tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu atau Sakura, dalam hal ini ia yang bersalah, ia yang dulu mencampakan pria itu tanpa sebab yang jelas, meskipun alasan yang ia miliki sangat masuk akal. Tapi mengapa melihatnya seperti ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa maksud dari semua ini? kau benar-benar gadis yang pandai bermain drama, Ino." ucap Naruto sinis. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk.

Cukup, cukup, cukup! Tak bisakah pria ini menghentikan perkataan sinis yang ditujukan padanya?

"Kau akan tetap menikah denganku, setelah anak itu lahir kau akan pergi dari kehidupanku, Sakura dan anakku! Kau mengerti Yamanaka? Bukankah kau merasa bosan denganku dulu, namun mengapa kau datang lagi sekarang ke dalam kehidupanku, mendekati istriku dan memanfaatkan kondisinya untuk mendapatkan semua keinginanmu?"

Naruto tak berkedip sedikitpun, justru Ino yang sekarang menjadi kelu, tak mampu menjawab lagi apa yang disangkakan Naruto padanya.

Andai _ia_ tahu apa alasannya untuk melakukan semua itu, apakah _ia_ akan tetap memaki dirinya seperti ini? andai ia tahu siapa Sakura, mana mungkin ia menerima tawaran Sakura itu.

Ino merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa nantinya ia meninggalkan anak yang sudah dikandungnya selama 9 bulan dan seolah ia tak pernah melahirkan dan mengenal Naruto dan Sakura.

"Apa kau mengerti Yamanaka? Dan jangan pernah berharap untuk menyandang nama Namikaze karena aku tak pernah menginginkan dirimu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

Ino masih tak bersuara. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sakura yang memang baru saja datang dari toilet itu tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di antara Naruto dan Ino, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya manakala mengetahui bahwa gadis pirang itu tertunduk lesu sementara kedua bahunya berguncang karena menahan isakannya, "Kau apakan dia?"

Sakura segera menghampiri sosok cantik itu dan memeluknya erat, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino menggeleng pelan sementara Sakura mendelik pada suaminya yang kali ini entah mengapa tatapannya seolah mengisyaratkan rasa sakit yang sama seperti tatapan milik Ino tadi saat di toko bunga, namun Sakura buru-buru mengindahkan perasaan curiganya dan mengusap lembut punggung Ino yang kini tengah membalas pelukannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Sakura-_chan_! Urus semua yang menjadi keinginanmu dan aku pasti akan mengabulkannya!" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino sendiri.

"Naruto-_kun_!" teriak Sakura tak peduli bahwa mereka sekarang berada di mini café yang banyak pengunjungnya.

Sialnya sang pria Namikaze tak mempedulikan teriakannya malah menghilang di balik _rolling door_, Sakura menghela napas panjang baru kali ini selama pernikahan mereka Naruto bersikap sedingin itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_? Apa yang dikatakan Naruto padamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_san_! Naruto-_san_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!" Ino melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Hah~ kenapa ia menjadi gadis yang sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini "Aku hanya tidak enak denganmu dan Naruto-_san_! Aku … aku …"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ino-_chan_? Hei kau cukup memanggilku Sakura dan Naruto dengan Naruto-_kun_! Kau mengerti?"

"Ta … Tapi …"

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, besok malam! Aku sudah mengatur semuanya dan mertuaku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu Ino-_chan_, akhh! Nenek! Kenapa aku melupakan Kakek Jiraya dan Nenek Tsunade?!"

Jadi selain orangtua yang kaya, Naruto juga memiliki kakek dan nenek?

Ino merasa sangat malu dengan keadaannya saat ini, perkataan Naruto tadi terputar jelas di dalam otaknya, bagaimana ia mampu untuk bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, terlebih lagi bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hubungannya di masa lalu bersama Naruto kepada Sakura?

Ya Tuhan, mengapa harus serumit ini?

Pantaskah ia menerima balasan seberat ini?

"Tak bisakah kita membatalkan ini semua Sakura-_san_?"

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Drama sekali, pemirsa (?), sementara ini dulu ya selebihnya di chapter selanjutnya :D.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewer dan flame yang mampir di fict ini, hehehe. Aslinya sih saya juga pecinta NaruSaku loh :P, dan semua pair favorit saya kandas. #curhat.**

**Maaf ga bisa bales review lewat inbox karena kemalasan saya T_T kedepannya akan saya perbaiki sifat pemalas ini (?)**

**See Ya Next Chapter! :D**

**Enjoy^^**

**#VALE**


	3. Family

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&amp;follow fict ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Family**

"Sudah cukup, _Dobe_!" pria jabrik dengan iris mata _onyx_ itu meninggikan suaranya manakala sang sahabat yang juga sama-sama jabrik itu kembali menenggak minuman yang entah sudah ke berapa gelas itu. pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menghela napas panjang, tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" bisiknya lirih, ia sedang bercengkrama dengan istri dan putrinya ketika ponsel pintarnya berbunyi, buru-buru ia mengangkatnya dan berakhirlah dengan ia di sini mengamati sang sahabat yang telah menghabiskan beberapa gelas _Whiskey _ketika ia datang tadi. Terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto seperti ini adalah ketika Ino memutuskannya dulu, sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini meskipun ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan menjalani harinya bersama Sakura, "_Dobe_! Hentikan!" Sasuke mengambil gelas yang berada di genggaman Naruto sebelum pria yang sudah mabuk berat itu berhasil memasukkan cairan minuman keras itu ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Biarkan aku meminumnya, _Teme_!" ucapnya dengan nada khas orang mabuk, "Hic, kau … kau! Apa kau tahu hic … ia datang lagi."

"Siapa?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya, malah meletakkan kepalanya di meja _bar_, sepertinya pria itu telah merasakan efek minuman keras yang telah diminumnya tadi, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, perutnya terasa mual dan _ugh_, . . .

Naruto segera saja berdiri dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah sahabatnya, padahal ia belum selesai untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto tadi, Ia lagi-lagi mengela napasnya panjang kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar 1 botol _Whiskey _yang diminum sang sahabat sekaligus uang _tips _untuk _bartender_ yang 'melayani' Naruto tadi.

Segera saja ia berlari keluar menyusul Naruto yang telah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya tepat di sebelah mobil _Porsche _merah miliknya yang terparkir di halaman _bar_ itu, hah~ ia bernapas lega, setidaknya Naruto tidak memuntahi mobil mewahnya itu. Pewaris nomer 2 keluarga Uchiha itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat kepayahan, ia menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Kau tak pernah kuat untuk minum, jangan bertingkah _Dobe_! Dan katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura? Atau sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Air mata kini meluncur dari kedua iris mata sebiru langit miliknya, "Ino datang!"

Ino? Yamanaka Ino? gadis yang dulu pernah mengisi ruang hatinya juga dan berakhir dengan Ino berpacaran dengan Naruto karena gadis itu merelakannya untuk bersama Karin? Gadis dengan segala keceriannya, kehangatan yang selalu terpancar dari dirinya dan senyuman indah itu yang menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya, Sasuke seketika membatu.

"Ia hic, ia yang akan dijadikan Sakura sebagai ibu dari anakku hic, takdir macam apa ini _Teme_?"

Sasuke, entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh pria beranak satu itu, mungkin ia juga terlalu terkejut sama seperti Naruto, namun apa yang dapat ia perbuat? Ia sudah mempunyai istri dan putri yang sangat ia cintai, sementara Naruto . . .

"Ayo pulang! Kau sudah terlalu mabuk! Kita bicarakan ini di rumahku besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Sakura berkali-kali memandangi ponsel pintar yang berada di genggaman tangannya, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan suaminya yang dari tadi tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali, tidak biasanya Naruto akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya, ini adalah kali pertama pria itu bersikap demikian padanya.

Wanita rupawan itu kemudia memandang jam _digital_ yang terletak di samping ranjangnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Naruto belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang sejak ia pergi dari mini café yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Ino tadi.

Sikap Ino juga tak kalah aneh dari suaminya itu, gadis itu bahkan ingin membatalkan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?.

Sakura menggigiti kuku jarinya, bingung.

**Dddrrttt dddrrrt . . .**

Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya bergetar, segera saja ia membuka pesan yang menyambangi nomernya.

_Kau jangan khawatir, Naruto menginap di rumah kami._

Sasuke, huffft. Setidaknya Sakura bisa bernapas lega sekarang karena mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

_Syukurlah ia berada di tempatmu, tolong jaga dia._

Segera setelah membalas pesan dari Sasuke itu, jemarinya dengan cekatan membenarkan posisi jubah tidurnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Ia kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga kediaman Namikaze.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkejut seketika ketika menyadari bahwa lampu dapur rumah belum dimatikan,

_Siapa yang masih terjaga? Apakah asisten rumah tangga mereka? Rasanya itu tidak mungkin._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menemukan ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang sedang menikmati santapan tengah malam favorit mereka, "_Pork Ramen_, huh?" ujar Sakura kemudian tersenyum manakala kedua mertuanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mau?" tawar sang ibu mertua yang rambut merahnya ia ikat _ponytail_, entah mengapa ini mengingatkannya akan Ino-_chan_. Ahh! Gadis itu mungkinkah ia benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk keluarga ini?

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ibu mertuanya.

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan gadis itu tadi sore, Sakura-_chan_?" Namikaze Minato sang ayah, tak memandang menantunya, malah mantap dengan ramen yang sedang ia santap.

Sakura tertunduk lesu, air mukanya berubah ketika Minato menanyakan hal itu padanya, "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar? Bagaimana Naruto-_kun_?" Kushina yang menyadari ekspresi sang menantu kemudian menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya tidak menyukai ide ini, bahkan dia meninggalkan kami begitu saja, ketika aku kembali dari toilet dia hanya berpesan bahwa ia akan menyetujui semua keinginanku, aku tidak tau apa yang dikatakan dirinya pada Ino-_chan_, tapi ketika aku datang Ino-_chan_ telah menangis dan bahkan menginginkan kami membatalkan kesepakatan kami, bu!"

"Ahh! Anak itu! sekarang dia ada di mana, Sakura-_chan_? ibu akan membuat 'perhitungan' dengannya!"

Errr 'perhitungan' itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan Kushina-_chan_! pikir Minato dan menarik tangan sang istri untuk duduk kembali, "Duduklah Kushina-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_ belum menyelesaikan perkataannya."

Mau tak mau wanita 'antik' itu mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali yang di sambut dengan senyuman kecut Sakura, "Ia menginap di rumah Sasuke-_kun_, Bu."

"Lihatlah ulahmu karena memanjakannya, Minato-_kun_!" Protes sang istri pada suaminya yang masih berkutat dengan makanan favorit keluarga mereka, "Begitukah sikap seorang pria?"

"Naruto sudah dewasa Kushina-_chan_! ia berhak menentukan hidupnya sendiri, ia sudah bukan seorang bocah laki-laki, ia sekarang adalah seorang pria yang harus menentukan dan bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya sendiri." Minato meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian memandang ceria sang istri yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya sebal, ahh sudah 22 tahun ia menikahi wanita pujaannya ini tapi ia masih saja bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini, ia lantas mencubit gemas pipi sang istri yang otomatis membuat Sakura terkikik geli menahan tawanya, ahhh ingin sekali rasanya rumah tanggannya seperti ini.

Tapi,

Sangat mustahil mengingat bahwa Naruto tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya.

"Biarkan Naruto menenangkan dirinya dulu, Sakura-_chan_! ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima keadaan, sama seperti di saat kami menitipkannya pada keluarga Uzumaki, sepupu jauh Kushina-_chan_, perlu waktunya menerima keadaan dimana kehidupan kami sempat mencapai pada titik terendah kami dimana saat itu kami mengalami kebangkrutan dan terpaksa membiarkan Naruto untuk hidup bersama keluarga Uzumaki, ketika keadaan keuangan kami sudah membaik ia malah tidak mau kembali pada kami." Minato tersenyum lembut pada menantunya, "Maafkan kami karena telah membawa dirimu pada posisi yang menyulitkanmu, Sakura-_chan_! tidak seharusnya aku dan ayahmu membuat posisi kalian tertekan seperti ini."

Entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Minato itu air mata Sakura benar-benar tak dapat dibendung lagi, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti orangtuanya sendiri itu, "Ayah … Ibu . . ." Sakura memeluk erat keduanya, "Maafkan aku karena telah gagal menjadi menantu kalian!"

"Ssshhhh! Tidak Sakura-_chan_! tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, kami akan mendukung apapun yang akan menjadi keputusan kalian, termasuk menambah satu lagi anggota di keluarga kita, siapa tadi namanya kau bilang?" Kushina membelai pucuk kepala Sakura lembut, yah sejujurnya di dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam ia menginginkan sekali seorang cucu namun tak pantas olehnya jika harus memandang sebelah mata wanita yang telah dinikahi putranya ini, ia wanita yang luar biasa dengan hati yang lapang, bahkan rela membiarkan Naruto untuk menikahi gadis lain demi kelangsungan keluarga Namikaze.

"Yamanaka Ino, namanya Yamanaka Ino." jawab Sakura yang kemudian dihadiahi tawa geli sang ibu mertua, "Nama yang aneh." Ujar Kushina asal.

"Tunggu sampai ibu bertemu dengannya, mungkin saja penilaian ibu akan berbeda." Tantang Sakura pada Kushina.

Setidaknya ia benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi anggota keluarga Namikaze yang sehangat warna rambut pirang mereka, karena mereka benar-benar sehangat mentari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pecahan guci-guci mahal, dan kaca jendela rumah terdengar nyaring saat itu, huh? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

_Ino yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut panjang pirangnya mau tak mau terusik juga dengan hal ini dan segera memakai sweeter ungunya yang tergeletak di ranjang, ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

_Ia menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga rumahnya dan menemukan beberapa pelayannya yang tertunduk ketakutan, ia melihat pecahan-pecahan guci mahal koleksi ayahnya berserakan di lantai juga vas bunga kesayangannya, peninggalan sang ibu. Aquamarine miliknya membulat tak percaya, ia edarkan pandangannya ke sudut lain rumah itu, ia melihat beberapa kaca jendela rumahnya yang pecah berhamburan._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Ino menatap penuh benci beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan badan tambun yang memegang stick baseball pada genggaman tangan diantara mereka memasang wajah licik dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah beringas mereka, salah satu dari mereka melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ino._

"_Mu … mundur kau, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" sungguh Ino tak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini, ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan, keringat dingin bahkan keluar dari dirinya padahal ia baru saja menyelesaikan 'ritual' mandi paginya._

"_Yamanaka Ino … tak ku sangka Inoichi memiliki putri secantik dirimu!" tangan besar pria itu membelai pipi putih dan mulus Ino, "Lepaskan aku!" protes Ino kasar dan membuang mukanya._

"_Lihat aku gadis jalang!" teriak pria itu, "Ayahmu sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi, bahkan rumah ini sudah menjadi milikku!" tangan pria itu kembali mencengkram kedua pipi Ino dengan satu tangan agar gadis Yamanaka itu memandang dirinya, ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa ayahnya?_

_Tak terasa air mata Ino mengalir begitu saja, "Ya! Ya! Ya! Menangislah cantik! Tangisilah ayahmu yang sudah pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja entah kemana dan meninggalkan banyak hutang untuk kau lunasi."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ohh! Jadi kau tidak tau bahwa selama ini ayahmu mempunyai banyak hutang padaku? Berkali-kali ia kalah judi dan taruhan di Casino milikku? Hn~ tapi semua bisa kita selesaikan secara kekeluargaan, bagaimana kalau kau melayaniku dan akan ku anggap semua hutang ayahmu lunas setelah ini?"_

_Apa-apaan? Ino dengan manusia sejelek ini? tidak, bermimpi saja ia tak mau! Sangat menjijikkan. "Lepaskan aku! Aku akan melunasi semua hutang ayahku Tuan! Tapi jangan apa-apakan aku!" berontak Ino, berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari wajahnya._

_Tapi pria itu malah tertawa terbahak bersama dengan beberapa anak buahnya, "Maaf nona! Tapi tubuhmu terlalu menggoda …" Pria itu terus memajukan dirinya untuk mendekat pada Ino namun Ino tetap berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya terpojokkan diantara pria itu dan dinding, Ya Tuhan …. Tolong aku!_

_Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, ia sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi._

_Ya Tuhan tolong aku …._

**Hosshhh hossshh hosssh ….**

Ino terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, untung saja _alarm_-nya yang ia _setting _pukul 4 pagi itu berbunyi dan berhasil membawanya ke alam sadar.

Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya, bajunya basah kuyup karena keringatnya sendiri, detak jantungnya cepat hingga dapat ia dengarkan, ketakutan seketika menyeruak pada dirinya, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat.

Air mata bahkan mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi, ayah … betapa jahat ayahnya hingga tega menempatkannya pada posisi seperti ini, hampir saja ia kehilangan keperawanannya di tangan pria menjijikan seperti lelaki bertubuh tambun itu.

Untung saja Gaara datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya saat itu, Gaara benar-benar penyelamatnya, bahkan ia berkorban dengan menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya untuk membantunya membayar gaji beberapa pelayannya.

Ia tak ingin lagi menyusahkan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabat karibnya namun sempat meninggalkannya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Sunagakure.

Salah satu alasannya untuk menerima tawaran Sakura adalah hal itu, tak ingin membebani Gaara lagi dan ingin segera melepaskan diri dari jeratan hutang pria hidung belang pemilik _Casino _tempat ayahnya menghabiskan seluruh kekayaan mereka dalam sekejap.

Tapi ternyata hal itu pun tak membawanya pada kebahagiaan karena ternyata pria yang akan dinikahkan dengannya adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai yang sekarang menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan mapan, pemuda yang sangat dibenci ayahnya karena dia miskin dan ternyata ia adalah putra pengusaha no.1 di Jepang dan dalam pengawasan ayahnya untuk segera mengambil posisi menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi pada perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Hidup selalu mempermainkannya, takdir macam ini?

Gadis cantik itu segera turun dari ranjangnya ketika ia sudah mampu menguasai dirinya, ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya untuk menyeduh cokelat panas favoritnya, hal yang paling ia gemari ketika ia harus 'terpaksa' bangun dengan kondisi seperti ini, setelah selesai dengan cokelat panasnya ia menyeruput pelan-pelan minuman manis itu sembari duduk di balkon lantai 2 kamarnya, sembari menikmati langit yang sudah mulai berganti warna dari hitam pekat menjadi lebih terang.

Toh waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4:30 saat ia selesai membuat cokelat panasnya.

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas panjang.

Semoga penderitaannya cepat berakhir, semoga saja keajaiban apapun itu akan terjadi padanya, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Dan semoga bertemu Naruto hanyalah mimpi.

**...**

Naruto mengerang kesal saat merasakan pukulan lemah di kedua pipinya, "Awww Sial!" keluhnya ketika merasakan cubitan yang lumayan sakit ia rasakan di titik yang sama di area wajahnya disertai dengan kikikan geli seorang perempuan, hah? Tunggu dimana ia sekarang?

Naruto membuka matanya dengan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa hebat di kepalanya, pusing sangat pusing,ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada bayi kecil yang tertawa tak berdosa memandanginya, "Sarada-_chan_!" ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bantal dan memeluk bocah kecil itu pada pelukannya, "Kau sangat nakal ya!" imbuh Naruto, dengan mata terpejam, namun bayi itu malah dengan entengnya menepuk-nepuk dan menggigit hidung sang paman.

"Ouchhh! Karin,_ Teme_! Tolong aku!" keluh pria itu lagi dengan membuka satu matanya.

"Hahaha, itu pelajaran untukmu karena telah membuat Sasuke-_kun_ harus membawamu ke sini dengan kondisi mabuk, kakak!" Karin melipat keduatangan miliknya kesal. Sasuke sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti dengan sikap antik kedua Uzumaki ini, kemudian mengambil putrinya dari dekapan Naruto, "Kemari Sarada-_chan_!"

"Ji … ji … ji! Saala … Da!" celoteh bayi itu begitu berada di gendongan sang ayah dan memeluk Uchiha dewasa itu erat, "Naruto-_ji _benar-benar payah, bukan?" Sarada dengan seksama memandang sang ayah kemudian menganggukkan kepala, entah ia mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya bicarakan atau tidak namun kemudian gadis kecil itu tertawa kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan.

Naruto yang memandang pemandangan itu mau tak mau tersenyum, ia sangat tau benar bahwa ia menginginkan seorang bayi juga, sama seperti _teme_, ia pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putra/putrinya kelak, tapi dengan Ino?

Bukankah ini yang selama ini ia inginkan? Menikah dengan Ino dan mempunyai bayi dengan wanita yang ia cintai itu?

"Ouchhh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, efek _hangover_ ternyata mulai ia rasakan, Karin yang menyadari itu kemudian menghampiri sang kakak, "Minumlah!" Karin menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto yang kemudian ditenggak Naruto tanpa tersisa.

"Jangan berlagak kakak! Kau itu tidak kuat minum, dasar Naru-_baka_! Aku telah membuatkanmu _curd rice_ untuk menenangkan perutmu! Ayo makan!"

"Ba . . . ka!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal, mengapa putrinya cepat sekali menangkap perkataan seseorang?! Huh.

"Sebaiknya kalian menjaga perkataan kalian di depan Sarada-_chan_, huh?! bagaimana jika ia terlahir di keluarga Nara yang nyatanya lebih jenius dari Uchiha, hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa kaku, yang kemudian dihadiahi_ deathglare_ oleh Karin dan Sasuke, "Apa?" ujar Naruto enteng tanpa memperhatikan kedua Uchiha dewasa itu kemudian menyantap _curd rice_ yang dibuat Karin untuknya.

"Jiiiiiii ….. jiiiiii …." Sarada memasang wajah memelas dan merentangkan keduatangannya meminta untuk digendong Naruto.

"Biarkan Naruto-_jisan_ makan dulu, Sarada-_chan_!" Karin beranjak dari tepian ranjang untuk menghampiri putrinya, "Jiii, Naa-u- … ji" kedua mata bulat bocah itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata, bibirnya mengerucut seiring dengan suara tangisannya yang pecah.

"Kemarilah Sarada-_chan_!"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dan malah tersenyum ketika sudah berada di pangkuan Naruto, "Merepotkan." Keluh Sasuke yang entah mengapa malah mirip Shikamaru, sahabat mereka dulu.

"Hahaha, dia juga seperti ini waktu kami bertemu dengan Ino-_chan_."

Ino? seingatnya semalam Naruto juga menyebutkan tentang Ino. "Semalam kau juga menyebutkan tentang Ino, _Dobe_. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Apa?" Karin dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan.

"Jadi kau juga bertemu dengan Ino, Karin?" tanya Naruto pada adiknya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh wanita yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu, "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pelayannya, ahh~ dia menyebutnya mantan pelayan! Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, namun hidupnya kini berubah." Karin menyeka air matanya yang mentes begitu saja, "Ia memang Ino-_chan_ yang sama seperti yang kita kenal dulu, namun ada yang berbeda padanya! Dia tidak menampakkan keceriaan seperti dulu, pakaian ber-_merk _yang dulu selalu menempel pada tubuhnya sekarang berganti dengan baju-baju yang biasa kita kenakan dulu, kak!"

"Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dengan meninggalkan hutang yang harus ia bayar, itu mengapa ia mau dinikahkan denganku oleh Sakura-_chan_! Aku tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, bukankah ini serba kebetulan atau memang Ino sengaja dengan memanfaatkan kondisi Sakura dengan menjual tubuhnya?!"

"_Baka_ _Onii-chan_! jadi dia yang akan dinikahkan oleh Sakura-_chan_ denganmu?" teriak Karin. "Ino-_chan_ bukan gadis seperti itu, dia pasti mempunyai alasan jika sampai ia melakukannya!"

"Alasan apa? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa motif dia hanyalah uang? Demi uang ia akan menjual tubuhnya, rahimnya dan hidupnya!"

"Katakan saja bahwa kau hanya takut pada kenyataan bahwa bagaimana jika lelaki itu bukan kau, bukan?! ayolah _Dobe_! Kami sangat tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Ino-_chan_!" ungkap Sasuke dingin. Pria Uchiha itu lantas memberikan _aspirin_ untuk meredakan sakit kepala sahabatnya, "Minumlah, tidur dan segera selesaikan urusanmu dengan Ino-_chan_ juga istrimu! Aku yakin kau bisa menentukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu tanpa harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sakura maupun Ino-_chan_!" jelas Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil Sarada dari gendongan sang paman, meskipun sang bayi berontak dan menangis ia tetap tak bergeming dan membawa Sarada keluar dari kamar tamu, menyisakan Karin yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memelas "Aku tetap berharap kau akan menikahi, Ino-_chan_! seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan sembuh dari rasa kecewamu terhadapnya dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya, kak! Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat Ino-_chan_ seperti itu tapi pasti kita akan menemukan jawabannya jika kau menikahinya, namun yang aku tau pasti bahwa ia masih sangat mencintaimu _Baka Onii-chan_!" ucap Karin kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar kamar, "Tidurlah sebentar kemudian pikirkan matang-matang dengan apa keputusan yang akan kau ambil, lalu lakukan!"

_Namun yang aku tau pasti bahwa ia masih sangat mencintaimu Baka Onii-chan . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beberapa pot bunga dan menatanya di bagian luar toko bunga, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap citra sesosok wanita cantik berwarna merah berjalan menuju padanya, dahinya berkerut heran, warna rambutnya sama dengan warna rambut wanita yang membawa bayi kemarin.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum begitu ia telah sampai di hadapan Gaara, semakin nampak jelas betapa cantiknya wanita itu meskipun usiannya tak lagi muda, Gaara membalas senyuman wanita itu dan menunduk untuk menghormati bibi cantik itu, "Apa Yamanaka Ino tinggal di sini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Anda?"

"Aku ibu dari calon suaminya, apakah Ino-_chan _ada?"

Jadi wanita ini adalah ibu pria itu? jika ibunya saja cantik maka pria itu pasti juga rupawan. Gaara kemudian mengangguk dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam toko bunga kecil itu, wanita berambut merah itu mengamati setiap sudut toko, toko ini sangat kecil jika dibandingkan toko bunga milik Sakura, ia tersenyum ceria ketika matanya dimanjakan dengan rangkaian-rangkaian bunga yang menurutnya sangat indah, "Siapa yang merangkainya?" tanya Kushina pada Gaara yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 untuk memanggil Ino.

"Ino yang merangkainya, Nyonya." Jawab Gaara.

"Ini sangat indah." Kushina berjalan mengamati satu per satu karya Ino.

"Ino memang sangat ahli dalam merangkai bunga-bunga itu Nyonya dan aku yakin dia akan menjadi menantu yang baik untuk anda." Gaara tersenyum pada wanita berambut merah yang diikat tinggi, seperti rambut milik Ino itu, "Aku akan ke luar sebentar, Ino akan turun sebentar lagi."

Kushina mengangguk dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengamati deretan bunga-bunga indah yang memanjakan indera penglihatannya, "Maaf …." Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan sosok gadis tinggi dengan mata sebiru lautan, kulit putih dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis bak boneka _Barbie_.

"_Barbie-chan_ . . ." ucap Kushina lirih, ia begitu terpana dengan sosok cantik di depannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum kaku melihat wanita cantik itu, "Selamat siang Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino?" Kushina berlari kecil untuk mendekati Ino dan memeluk gadis yang akan menjadi menantunya itu, ia benar-benar 'jatuh cinta' dengan Ino sejak pandangan pertama, ia harus bisa membujuk gadis ini menjadi menantunya.

Bahkan sekarang wanita berambut panjang itu sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia menggendong bayi-bayi lucu pada dekapannya. Cucunya pasti akan cantik dan lucu seperti kedua orangtuanya.

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum geli dengan tingkah unik wanita ini dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Dengan memeluk wanita ini saja entah mengapa ia merasa terlindungi dan rasa haus akan kehadiran sosok ibu terobati seketika.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan membelai pucuk kepala Ino lembut, "Kau cantik, nak!"

"Anda siapa Nyonya? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ino masih dengan senyuman cantiknya, "Ah! Maafkan aku, silahkan duduk . . .!" Ino mempersilahkan Kushina untuk duduk, wanita itu kemudian dengan ceria menggandeng tangan Ino untuk duduk di kursi.

"Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Kushina, Ino-_chan_!"

Namikaze Kushina?

Di . . . dia ibu dari Naruto?

Tanpa sadar Ino memeluk wanita itu erat, "Ibu . . ." ucapnya.

"Ahh~ Ino-_chan_, kau menangis? Ada apa?" Kushina melepas pelukan Ino padanya, "Ada apa, nak?"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku …." Isaknya, "Maafkan karena aku telah menyakiti menantumu, maafkan aku karena aku menjual diriku, maafkan aku karena aku terlalu murahan, maafkan aku karena aku melakukan semua ini karena uang."

"Siapa yang mengatakan semua itu padamu? tentu saja kau bukan seperti yang disangkakan orang padamu, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah gadis baik-baik! Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menantuku sudah membuatmu memilih opsi ini, aku kemari untuk meyakinkanmu agar tetap melangsungkan pernikahan dengan putraku, berikan kami cucu secantik dirimu Ino-_chan_!" ungkap Kushina membelai lembut kedua pipi Ino, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari gadis itu.

"Apa Naruto-_kun _yang bicara seperti itu padamu? hah~ anak itu! maafkan dia, nak! Ku rasa ia masih belum bisa melupakan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ini semua kesalahan aku dan ayahnya yang begitu saja menjodohkannya dengan Sakura-_chan_ tanpa niatan untuk mengetahui apakah ia menyetujui hal ini atau tidak." Kushina menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan Naruto-_kun_!"

Ino menggeleng, "Bukan salah Naruto-_kun_ jika ia bersikap seperti itu padaku, bu! Aku yang mencampakannya jadi aku pantas untuk menerima semua ini,tak seharusnya aku muncul lagi di hadapannya setelah aku memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak."

"Jadi kau?"

"Berjanjilah padaku bu, bahwa ibu tidak akan menceritakan ini semua pada Naruto-_kun _maupun Sakura-_san_!"

"Tentang apa?" wanita yang nampak anggun dengan _long dress _berwarna kuning itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku memutuskan Naruto-_kun_ karena ayahku mengancam akan membunuhnya dan menghancurkan hidup keluarga Uzumaki, tentu saja aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto-kun dan keluarga yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, bu!"

"Kau benar-benar sangat baik, Ino-_chan_!" ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan _atmosfer_ sedih ini, wanita berparas cantik di usianya yang menginjak usia 43 tahun itu tersenyum ceria, "Kau harus tetap menikah dengan Naruto-_kun_! jika bukan demi Naruto-_kun_, demi aku, ibumu! Bukankah kau sudah menganggapku sebagai ibumu sendiri?"

Apa-apaan ini? mengapa ibu Naruto mengambil keputusannya sendiri seperti ini?

"Di mana ayahmu, nak?"

"Aku tidak tau, ia meninggalkanku pergi dan menyisakan hutang yang sangat besar jumlahnya untuk ku bayar." Ino tersenyum kecut, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Benar-benar kejam!" ungkap Kushina, "Sekarang persiapkan dirimu, Ino-_chan_! ambil tas dan ganti bajumu! Kita akan berbelanja dan ke salon untuk mempersiapkan dirimu bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu mertuaku!" Kushina beranjak dari posisinya duduk, "Ahh~ dimana pemuda tampan itu? aku harus memintanya untuk menjaga toko ini untukmu!"

"Ta … tapi bu, ibu berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san _tentang apa yang ku ceritakan pada ibu, bukan?! berjanjilah bu!" pinta Ino memelas, sedang Kushina terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Ibu . . . ku mohon!"

"Hanya jika kau berjanji akan tetap menikah dengan Naruto-_kun_!"

Ino mengangguk setuju, sementara Kushina sudah berjalan ceria untuk menemui Gaara.

_Apa keputusanku sudah benar?bagaimana jika Naruto tetap menolak kehadirannya? Dan bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar sangat membencinya?_

_Ia tentu saja tak mau berpisah dengan putra/putrinya nanti ji_

* * *

_ka ia berhasil mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya bersama Naruto._

_Ya Tuhan …. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

…

"Sakura, kau apa?"

Sesosok wanita yang cukup berumur itu menggebrak mejanya tak suka ketika menerima informasi dari seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai cucu menantu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Namikaze dan memutuskan memberikan ijin Naruto-_kun_ untuk menikah lagi untuk tetap meneruskan garis keturunan Namikaze namun dengan gadis pilihanku, nek!"

"Kau benar-benar . . ," Tsunade tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, nenek dari Naruto itu memijit keningnya yang terasa pening, berani-beraninya wanita ini mempermainkan keluarga Namikaze.

"Wanita tak berguna!" ujar Tsunade, penuh kebencian. Ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung menahan tangisnya.

_Ini sangat menyakitkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next time ^^**

* * *

**Ok! Drama! Drama! Drama! Tsunade antagonis huhuhu, perjalanan masih panjang sampai seorang keturunan Namikaze lahir _.**

**Ayo ino-chan berjuang! *Lohhh* xD**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya, diluar ekspektasi saya bahwa akan banyak review yang mampir ke cerita ini baik yang ngelantur, yang serius, yang bikin terharu, yang bikin ketawa dan nangis hehehe pokoknya terimakasih.**

**See you next chapter ^^**

**#VALE**


	4. Hurt

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&amp;follow fict ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Hurt**

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku tentang kegagalan wanita itu untuk memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga kita, Minato?!"

Tsunade mendelikkan matanya tajam pada sang putra, wanita berusia 62 tahun itu berdiri bersedekap membelakangi sang putra yang hanya menanggapi kemurkaan sang ibu dengan cengiran khasnya, tak ingin membuat suasana semakin panas jika ia harus menanggapi hal ini dengan emosi yang meningkat, "Jika aku memberitahukan pada ibu, lalu apa yang akan ibu lakukan pada Naruto dan Sakura-_chan_? menyuruh mereka bercerai? Menyuruh Naruto menikah lagi? Atau . . ." Minato menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Membayar seseorang untuk mencelakai Sakura-_chan_ hingga ia menjauh dari keluarga kita dengan sendirinya, seperti apa yang ibu lakukan pada Nami-_chan_ dulu?"

"Minato!" gertak Tsunade dan berbalik untuk menatap putranya dengan kilatan penuh kemarahan yang tergambar jelas pada wajah cantiknya, "Maafkan aku, bu! Aku ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam tapi ibu yang memaksaku untuk membawanya ke permukaan! Ku mohon jangan mencampuri kehidupan putraku, biarkan ia menentukan kehidupannya sendiri setelah ini!"

"Mencampuri kehidupan putramu? Kheh~!" wanita itu tersenyum sinis pada sang putra "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada putramu sendiri saat menyetujui pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sakura, bahkan kau tak memikirkan apakah putramu bahagia dengan keputusanmu itu atau tidak!"

"Dan apakah ibu lupa siapa yang sangat menginginkan perjodohan ini?" Minato menatap sang ibu dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu digambarkan, ia marah, ia kecewa dan sedih dengan perilaku dan sikap sang ibu saat ini, "Itulah mengapa aku sangat menyesal dengan keputusanku!"

"_Perkenalkan putriku, Haruno Sakura!" sang ayah dari gadis berambut pink itu tertawa senang ketika memperkenalkan putrinya pada Minato yang mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang akan segera menjadi menantunya itu._

"_Halo, Sakura-chan! kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat cantik dan pintar ya! Ku dengar kau menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo." Minato tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sakura mantap, "Ahh paman! Aku tidak sehebat itu! hehehehe . . ." ujarnya yang membalas senyuman Minato._

"_Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dengan putraku? Apa kau menyukainya? Bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?!" tanya Minato, memberondongi gadis itu dengan pertanyaannya yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran sang gadis Haruno._

"_Ahhh! Kau terlalu bersemangat dengan pernikahan anak kita Namikaze-san!" kekeh ibu Sakura yang kemudian diikuti dengan tawa milik Minato._

_Bukan tanpa alasan pria Namikaze itu memberondongi Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, ia khawatir! Ya! Benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan putranya sendiri, apakah dia bahagia dengan perjodohan ini atau tidak._

_Semua ini karena ibunya, andai ia mampu mengatakan tidak pada ibunya demi Naruto maka ia tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Ibunya yang sangat ambisius dengan kekuasaan dan materi, ibunya yang kejam dan mampu berbuat hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh siapapun._

_Minato hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum palsunya saat menyadari bahwa Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi yang menggambarkan bahwa ia tertarik pada Naruto. Ya Tuhan! Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada putra dan gadis di hadapannya ini._

"Setujui apapun keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Naruto atau aku akan membongkar apa yang ibu lakukan di masa lalu." ucap Minato kemudian menghela napasnya panjang, ia membalik langkahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja Tsunade, meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Haaah! Apa-apaan kau itu Minato?!" Tsunade gelagapan dan memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing begitu putranya sudah hilang di balik pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dengan_ aksen_ Eropa itu.

Sepertinya masalah benar-benar sedang menaungi keluarganya saat ini, bayang-bayang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata biru langit itu tiba-tiba terbesit dalam ingatan Nyonya besar Namikaze itu.

Senyum ceria dan kehangatan gadis itu . . .

"Nami …" desisnya.

"_Apa yang kalian inginkan? Mundur! Mundur!" pekiknya. Pisau berada di genggamannya mencoba melukai siapapun yang ingin mendekat padanya._

"_Hahaha!" ketawa sinis menggema di ruangan kecil itu dari beberapa pria berbaju hitam yang siap untuk menyergapnya, bahkan aroma alkhohol menguar dari mulut mereka, "Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Nami-san!" bentak salah satu pria itu, sepertinya ia merupakan pimpinannya._

_Pria itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu, dengan satu aba-aba ia memerintahkan satu anak buahnya yang tak disadari gadis itu berada di belakang_nya _untuk menyergap dan membuang pisau yang berada di tangan_nya_._

"_Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Nami berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria-pria itu, kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah, tubuhnya ia gerakan kencang demi melepaskan dirinya, ia tak mau berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini! jika ia harus mati, ia tak ingin mati dengan ternoda._

_Gadis itu menangis pasrah menutup kedua matanya rapat sembari berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban datang padanya, Tolong aku Tuhan!_

_Hentakan heels terdengar memasuki ruangan itu, "Nyonya!"_

_Mereka semua membungkuk, memberikan salam penghormatan bagi sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja masuk itu, "Lepaskan dia!" perintahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum licik, berjalan mendekati Nami yang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai._

"_Dengarkan aku gadis miskin!" Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan gadis yang hanya menunduk dan menangis, tak ingin menatap ibu dari kekasihnya itu, "Lihat aku!" teriak wanita paruh baya itu, jemari lentiknya dengan kasar mencengkram dagu gadis itu agar menatapnya, "Kheh,masih ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Minato?"_

"_Nyonya ….!" Desisnya lemah, "Ini hanya peringatan pertama untukmu! Jika kau tetap menjalin hubungan dengan putraku, maka akan ku pastikan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menghirup udara lagi! Namun jika kau mau pergi, aku akan memberikan sejumlah uang untukmu dan pergi meninggalkan Jepang sekaligus kehidupan putraku!" _

"_Aku . . . aku . . ."_

"_Cepat jawab!" bentak Tsunade._

_**Plakkkk!**_

_Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus gadis itu, "Aku . . . aku mau!"_

_Seringaian penuh kemenangan mengembang di paras cantik wanita Namikaze itu, "Coba katakan lebih jelas!" teriaknya kembali._

"_Aku akan pergi dari Jepang dan dari kehidupan Minato-kun! Ku mohon lepaskan aku Nyonya!" _

"_Baiklah …!" _

_Tsunade berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan merapikan setelan kemeja dan rok yang ia kenakan, "Urus semua keperluannya, berikan dia uang dan pastikan dia benar-benar pergi dari Jepang secepatnya!" perintahnya._

_Langkah hentakan heels-nya menggema diikuti derap langkah tegas beberapa pelayannya, Nami hanya memandangi kepergian wanita itu dalam diam._

_Mengapa takdir selalu tidak berpihak padanya?_

"Ya Tuhan! Kepalaku pusing!" keluh wanita itu, dengan langkah tergopoh ia menuju sofa dan menuang _brandy _ke dalam gelas kecil dan segera menenggaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang Nyonya Kushina . . .!" sapa seseorang dengan tampilan rapi dan stylist, rambut pendek wanita itu terlihat mempesona dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya begitu menyadari bahwa Kushina datang tidak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, "Ahh! Siapa gadis cantik ini?"

"Sebelum kau bertanya macam-macam, apa kau tak mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk dulu Shizune-_chan_?" keluh Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat mau tak mau Ino yang berada di samping wanita itu tertawa geli, Naruto benar-benar beruntung memiliki ibu secantik dan sekocak Kushina, pikirnya.

Shizune menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ahhh! Iya! Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat bertemu denganmu Nyonya! Silahkan masuk!" gerakan tangan Shizune mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk memasuki Salon yang ia kelola, "Nyonya dan Nona … euhm?"

"Ino! panggil saja saya Ino!" jawab Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kushina dan tersenyum pada wanita berambut cokelat yang membalas senyumnya tak kalah manis.

"Baiklah Ino-_chan_!" kerlingnya jahil.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Shizune-_chan_! Kami kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu untuk menata penampilannya sebelum bertemu dengan ibu mertuaku."

"Nyonya besar?!" dahinya berkerut demi mendengar ibu Minato itu di sebut, ia menghela napas panjang, "Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Hahaha! Jangan berekspresi seperi itu Shizune-_chan_! Sejak kau tau seluk beluk keluarga kami, aku ingin kau mendampingi Ino-_chan_ untuk menjadi _asisten_-nya sampai saat yang tidak ditentukan!" Kushina menepuk kedua tangannya bersemangat dengan bumbu senyuman termanisnya untuk membujuk Shizune agar mau kembali bekerja pada keluarga Namikaze.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

"Eww~!" desis Kushina kesal, "Kau pernah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan kembali jika aku membutuhkanmu, bukan?"

"Tapi Nyonya, kehidupanku sekarang lebih menyenangkan daripada terkungkung dengan segala aturan di rumah besar Namikaze itu!" keluh Shizune kesal dan memandang Ino yang terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang di bahas kedua wanita beda usia itu, "Lalu siapa Ino-_chan_?"

"Calon istri Naruto-_kun_."

**Byuuuuur~**

Shizune menyemburkan vodka yang ia masukkan ke dalam kerongkongannya, "Sudah kuduga kau akan bereaksi seperti ini!"

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari sofa empuk yang tadi ia duduki, "Sakura-_chan_ telah memilih Ino-_chan_ untuk menjadi istri kedua Naruto-_kun_, Shizune! Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sifat ibu mertuaku? Aku ingin kau selalu mendampingi Ino-_chan_, memberikan dia pelajaran tentang peraturan di _Mansion_ Namikaze dan mengurus segala keperluannya!" Kushina tersenyum kecut, ia memandang gadis Yamanaka itu sekilas kemudian menatap Shizune penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Nyonya Kushina, ini benar-benar berat!"

Yang mampu Ino benar-benar tangkap dari pembicaraan 2 wanita itu adalah ada apa dengan keluarga itu? semengerikan itukah hidup di dalam rumah utama keluarga itu? jika benar apa yang menjadi kesimpulannya, pasti Naruto benar-benar tersiksa dengan kehidupannya itu dan secara tidak langsung dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto masuk ke dalam kehidupan yang tidak ia harapkan. Ino menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak selemah yang ibu kira! Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti bisa bertahan, ku mohon jangan melibatkan Shizune-san dalam hal ini, aku tidak mau membebani orang lain dan memaksa seseorang untuk terlibat di dalamnya!" ujar Ino dan mengerlingkan satu matanya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya.

"Tapi kau tidak tau seperti apa rumah itu, Ino-_chan_!" Shizune melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Uhm baiklah! Aku bersedia!"

"Yayyyy! Aku tau aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu." Sorak Kushina gembira, ia memeluk dan mencium pipi Shizune karena rasa senangnya itu, "Oh! Malam ini adalah malam pertemuan Ino-_chan_ dan keluarga inti! Dandani dia secantik mungkin Shizune-_chan_!"

"Siap!" ucap Shizune, ia memang tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Kushina yang memang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu, ia kemudian memandang gadis pirang yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman sehangat mentari itu.

_Kasihan sekali kau, Ino-chan . . ._

…

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Letakkan itu di situ!" perintah Sakura mengamati pekerjaan asisten rumah tangga kediaman Namikaze yang sedang menata makanan dan bunga untuk menyambut kedatangan Ino ke dalam keluarga mereka, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6, makananpun juga sudah siap, Naruto? ahhh~ Sakura tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tengah memasuki ruangan makan dan mengerutkan dahinya "Ada apa ini?"

Sakura tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang terlihat bingung, wanita itu kemudian memeluk dan menghadiahi sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi kepada suaminya, "Ino-_chan _akan datang malam ini! kau yang membebaskanku untuk melakukan semuanya, bukan?" Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan memandang iris sebiru langit milik pria itu, membenarkan kancing dan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan, "Ibu sudah bertemu dengannya, dari apa yang ku dengar di telpon tadi kedengarannya ibu sangat menyukai Ino-_chan_!"

_Siapa orang yang tidak akan menyukainya jika ia mempunyai senyuman sehangat itu?_

Ahhh! Tidak! Tidak! Mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala demi membuang pikirannya tentang Ino, "Kau kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" kikik Sakura ketika melihat tingkah suaminya itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_." jawabnya dan mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati ketika makan.

Sakura mengikuti suaminya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto, "Tebak! Kau tak akan pernah menyangka bukan bahwa nenek dan kakek akan ikut makan bersama malam ini?"

"Huh? Kedua orangtua itu?" tanyanya meyakinkan apa yang telah ia dengar, "Hahahaha, iya Naruto-_kun_! kau sama sekali tidak salah dengar!"

Jika kakek dan neneknya datang itu berarti ….

Ahhh! Ia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan bagaimana tanggapan kakeknya namun neneknya! Ia khawatir bagaimana dengan tanggapan neneknya nanti, ia mengkhawatirkan Ino.

Sial! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Inilah salah satu alasannya untuk menolak ide gila Sakura, ia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi orangtua cerewet itu.

"Ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, nak!" seringai Minato yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Ah~! Kau benar-benar beruntung akan mempunyai 2 istri yang sama-sama cantik!" kerling Minato jahil pada putranya dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduki, pria yang masih terlihat tampan dan bugar di usianya yang ke-43 itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku, "Ibumu baru mengirimi gambarnya bersama Ino-_chan_ dan kau memang benar Sakura-_chan_, dia memang benar-benar cantik, hahahahaha!"

"Apa ku bilang ayah! Kalian pasti akan menyukainya." Senyum Sakura mengembang tak kalah lebar dan bangga akan pilihannya, menyisakan Naruto yang hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum palsunya demi menutupi perasaan yang tengah ia sembunyikan saat ini.

Mendadak hatinya terasa perih mengingat tangis gadis itu bergantian dengan sakit hati yang gadis itu tinggalkan untuknya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan lebih lembut pada Ino-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_! aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin pada kalian tapi ku mohon berperilakulah seperti kau mencintainya sama seperti sikapmu padaku!" desis Sakura lembut dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sedih.

Naruto memandang wanita di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tak kalah sedih, bagaimana ia mampu berpura-pura jika pada kenyataannya adalah ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu?

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sakura, dia adalah istri yang baik untuknya, perhatian dan sabar menghadapinya yang terlalu naif. Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Terimakasih Naruto-_kun_ . . ." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, lega dengan jawaban sang suami. Sementara itu, rasa bersalah Minato semakin menjadi-jadi pada putra dan menantunya itu.

Sakura berhak bahagia, namun Naruto juga berhak untuk menentukan pilihannya. Ia tak ingin putranya itu merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya dulu, meskipun ia akhirnya mencintai Kushina tapi hal berbeda sedang dirasakan putranya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan putranya saat menceritakan tentang gadis yang dicintainya dulu saat di Sekolah Menengah Atas hingga membuatnya enggan untuk kembali pada dirinya dan Kushina.

"Sudah! sebaiknya jangan bersedih lagi, bukankah kita akan menyambut anggota keluarga baru di rumah kita?" ujar Minato bersemangat membuat Sakura kembali bersemangat dan segera berlari keluar ketika mendengar suara mobil yang terparkir di halaman, "Itu pasti mereka! Aku akan ke sana!"

Melihat istrinya berlari bersemangat dan ia sendiri mendengar suara mobil yang terparkir tak ayal membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan cepat, Ino! Ino-chan! gadisnya telah tiba, ia memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan memelas dan membuat Minato mau tak mau tertawa geli, "Hadapilah, nak!"

…

"Ino-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk gadis yang nampak cantik dengan polesan bedak tipis dan sapuan warna _soft coral_ pada bibir tipisnya, "Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Panggil aku Sakura saja! kita akan menjadi saudara bukan?"

Ino mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura, "Maafkan aku!"

"Hei! kau tak bersalah padaku Ino-_chan_!" Sakura melepas pelukan Ino padanya, wanita itu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Ino, "Kau sudah cantik! Jangan membuat bedakmu luntur, hihihi."

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul Sakura-_chan_?"

"Naruto-kun dan ayah sudah berada di ruang makan, bu."

"Oh baiklah! Shizune-_chan_ kau ingat di mana kamarmu bukan?" Kushina tersenyum pada wanita yang sedari tadi menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang itu, membuat wanita berambut merah itu terkikik geli "Sudah sana! Besok aku akan ada tugas untukmu membawa semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Ino-_chan_ kemari, mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di sini Ino-_chan_!" jelas Kushina yang mengerling jahil pada kedua menantunya.

"Ta … ta … tapi Gaara, bagaimana dengan Gaara? Aku belum siap, bu."

"Tidak ada yang pernah siap untuk berada di posisimu Ino-_chan_!" jawab Shizune seenaknya kemudian berlalu, "Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura-_san_ . . ."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Shizune-_nee_."

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan!"

…

"Minato-_kun_ ….. aku merindukanmu!" pekik Kushina yang kemudian menghambur memeluk suaminya. Pria jabrik itu hanya tersenyum geli, mengacak lembut pucuk kepala sang istri kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang berambut pirang panjang dan diikat _Ponytail_ itu, "Biar kutebak! Inikah Ino-_chan_?"

Kushina melepasa pelukannya dan mengangguk, "Berdirilah dan sapa calon menantu barumu!"

Minato menggeser kursi yang ia duduki untuk berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Ino, "Selamat malam, Namikaze-_san_!" ucap Ino penuh percaya diri.

"Kau memanggil ibu dengan sebutan 'ibu", namun mengapa memanggil ayah dengan sapaan seperti itu Ino-_chan_?" protes Sakura yang berjalan mendekati Naruto, wanita cantik itu menduduki kembali kursi yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan ketika Ino dan Kushina datang.

"Sakura-_chan_ benar, panggil saja aku ayah! Mengerti?!"

Ino mengangguk mengerti, namun ekor matanya sempat melirik Naruto yang hanya tertunduk lesu, "Naruto-_san _. . ." Sapanya, membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera mendongakkan kepala, Ino tersenyum cerah pada sosok pria berkulit _Tan _itu, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, ia hanya mengangguk dan menyesap _Orange Juice_-nya lagi hingga habis.

"Kau pasti sangat terpesona pada Ino-_chan_, kan?" goda Kushina yang sekarang menggandeng Ino ke kursinya, "Kau beregeserlah ke tengah! Sakura-_chan_ di sini, ya?!" Kushina menunjuk kursi yang berada tepat di dekat empat yang biasa dipakai Jiraya duduk sebagai kepala keluarga, "Bu …!" protes Naruto, namun sepertinya tak berhasil karena Sakura dan Kushina kompak menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Sial!

Mau tak mau kini Naruto telah berada di tengah-tengah antara Sakura dan Ino, Ya Tuhan . . . jika ini adalah hukuman karena ia mabuk semalam, ini benar-benar hukuman yang terlalu berat.

"Oh, kalian sudah berkumpul!" ucap kakek-kakek nyentrik dengan rambut putihnya yang terjuntai panjang, ia tersenyum ramah pada seluruh anggota keluarganya, diikuti dengan Tsunade yang hanya terdiam memandang satu per satu orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang makan itu, Ino pun juga tak luput dari wanita berparas ayu itu, "Jadi dia yang akan kau nikahi, Naruto?" tanya wanita itu sinis pada cucunya yang tak menjawab pertanyaan darinya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Yamanaka Ino." jawab Ino santai namun dengan senyuman yang tetap menghiasi paras ayunya. Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badanya pada kakek dan nenek Naruto untuk menghormati mereka.

"Yamanaka? Eum, jadi kau putri Yamanaka Inoichi?" tanya Tsunade begitu wanita itu telah duduk dan menyesap air minumya.

Ino mengangguk lemah, "Ku dengar dari relasi bisnis kami bahwa Inoichi meninggalkan banyak hutang untuk putrinya dan dia sendiri kabur entah kemana, jadi! Apakah itu alasanmu untuk menerima ide gila cucu menantuku?" tekan Tsunade pada Ino yang menundukkan kepala sesaat setelah mencerna kata-kata Nyonya besar itu, pantas saja Shizune-_nee_ banyak mengeluh tentang kembali ke rumah ini, sedangkan mata Tsunade bertemu pandang dengan iris _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Malam ini kita berkumpul untuk menyambut Ino-_chan_, Tsunade-_koi_! Tidak seharusnya kau memojokkannya seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak berselera makan!" Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya menatap sang nenek tak suka, pria itu kemudian menyambar tangan Ino menarik gadis itu untuk keluar dari ruang makan yang rasanya sesak dan panas dengan kehadiran neneknya itu, "Sakura-_chan_, ikut aku!" perintah Naruto dan mengikuti Naruto dan Ino yang telah dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Minato sinis pada sang ibu.

"Minato-_kun_!" desis Kushina dan membelai lembut punggung suaminya, "Pernikahan Ino-_chan _dan Naruto akan tetap dilaksanakan dengan atau tanpa restu dari ibu, jika perlu aku akan membelikan rumah sendiri untuk mereka bertiga agar ibu tidak mencampuri kehidupan mereka!" Minato menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga tak berselera makan! Selamat malam ayah, ibu."

Jiraya menghela napas panjang, makan malam yang seharusnya hangat seperti keluarga lainnya harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Ku rasa hanya kita yang akan menghabiskan makanan-makanan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menangis!" perintah Naruto yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding memandangi wanita dan gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan kerja miliknya, "Aku tidak menangis!" sergah Ino.

"Aku tahu kau akan menangis! Cengeng!"

Ino menggeleng, "Dari mana kau tau? Jangan sok tau!" protes gadis itu memandang mata sebiru langit milik Naruto kemudian menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tau apa yang akan terjadi dan berjalan mendekat pada gadis pirang itu, mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Sakura sendiri memandang pemandangan itu senang, nyatanya Naruto menepati janjinya untuk lebih lembut pada Ino tanpa harus ia turun tangan, meskipun ia sekarang benar-benar marah dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Namikaze Tsunade tadi.

"Terimakasih Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura tersenyum senang, "Kau telah membuktikan janjimu padaku."

**Bruughhhh!**

Sakura memeluk Naruto erat dan mencium bibir pria itu singkat, "Aku bahagia."

Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya namun dengan segera ia dapat menguasai dirinya dan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura yang masih memeluk erat Naruto.

Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian berdiri, tak ingin menganggu Naruto dan Sakura, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan yang berisi buku-buku dan _file-file _kantor atau entahlah, ia sungguh tidak peduli, yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah bahwa ada suatu keharusan untuknya pergi dari sini.

Pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi namun dengan sigap satu tangan Naruto mencengkramnya erat, ia terkejut, namun tak bersuara.

Ya Tuhan … Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup dengan kencang saat ini.

Ketiganya sekarang berdiri di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sakura memeluk Naruto erat, satu tangan milik pemuda itu membalas pelukan Sakura dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengenggam pergelangan tangan Ino erat.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari ketiga orang itu, dan tak ada niat untuk melepaskan satu sama yang lain.

_Rumit, sungguh rumit . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaaaahhhhm . . ."

"Sudah bangun?"

"Kyaaaaa~~~"

**Bruuughhh!**

Ino terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya ketika menyadari bahwa Shizune sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya, wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya pada Ino, "Shizune-_nee_ . . ."

"Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu!" perintah Shizune pada Ino yang masih terpaku pada tempat tidurnya, jujur saja tempat tidur seperti ini yang sejak satu tahun lalu ia rindukan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Ahhh~ sebentar lagi _nee-san_!" pintanya, yang malah membuat Shizune tertawa, "Kau benar-benar mirip Nyonya Kushina! Hahaha! Sudahlah! Cepat bangun dan kita akan mengurus pernikahanmu."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Satu minggu lagi!"

"Apa?!" pekik Ino tak percaya.

"Jangan berteriak!" perintah Shizune tegas, wanita itu kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh ramping Ino, "Seharusnya kau tidak terkejut! Sejak kau sudah menerima uang itu, kau harus menuruti semua kemauan Nona besar itu!" Shizune tersenyum kecut.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai Sakura-_san_, dia kan baik!"

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukainya, bocah!"

"Tapi nada bicaramu lain!" sergah Ino melipat keduatangan di depan dada sebal,.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai sebuah adu mulut! Ayo bangun! Naruto-_kun _sudah menunggumu bersama Nyonya Kushina, sedangkan Sakura-_san_ sudah pergi bekerja begitupun juga dengan Tuan Jiraya, Nyonya Tsunade dan Tuan Minato. Sementara kalian pergi mengurus pernikahan, aku akan ke toko bungamu mengambil semua barang-barang yang kau butuhkan."

"Baik. Aku mengerti."

Dengan begitu Ino beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa kehidupannya akan diatur oleh orang lain.

Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa ia harus berhadapan dengan cinta masa lalunya.

Dan apakah semua akan berjalan dengan baik jika saat memulainya saja di awali dengan hal yang tidak menyenangkan?

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap dan bertindak ketika ia sudah menjadi istri Naruto nanti? Apakah ia berhak cemburu nantinya, seperti malam tadi?

Ino menyalakan_ Shower_ di kamar mandinya, perlahan air hangat mengguyur tubuh indahnya, berharap bahwa beban hidupnya akan hilang terbawa oleh air yang membasahi tubuhnya itu.

_Takdir selalu mempermainkannya._

Seminggu lagi ia akan menikah, apakah sebulan kemudian mereka mengharuskan dirinya hamil?

Dan yang paling ditakutinya adalah ketika ia harus berpisah dengan bayinya nanti seperti apa yang diungkapkan Naruto padanya.

_Tidak ada keadilan dalam hidup ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You Next Chapter ^^**

* * *

**Well, feel-nya ga dapet ****, maklum ngebut . . . Next chapter bakal berkutat pada pernikahan dan sudi atau tidaknya Naruto menyentuh Ino ****.**

**Sekali lagi ini adalah fiksi bukan? :D Unleash Your Imagination katanya sih jadi kalau terkesan bagaimana, maafkan aku **

**ENJOY ^^**

**#VALE**


	5. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&amp;follow fict ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Wedding Day**

Kushina nampak tersenyum penuh arti manakala kedua mata miliknya menangkap tatapan sang putra yang begitu lembut mengamati Ino yang dengan ceria memilih gaun pengantin yang akan ia kenakan nanti, kini pandangannya beralih pada calon menantunya, menantu yang benar-benar putranya cintai, bukan karena perjodohan atau keterpaksaan.

Wanita itu mendekati sosok pirang itu, menepuk pundak sang gadis lembut, "Sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Kushina ikut melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang tergantung di hadapan mereka.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut, melihat harga-harganya saja ia sudah dibuat merinding, bagaimana jika harus mengenakannya? Oh! Tentu saja baju-baju ini selalu menjadi idamannya, tapi . . . apakah ia harus tetap merasa bahagia dengan pernikahan yang hanya dilandasi rasa terpaksa?

Bukan seperti ini pernikahan yang sejak dulu ia impikan, tentu saja ia memimpikan menikah dengan Naruto, namun dengan kondisi seperti ini? tanpa ayahnya yang akan menggandengnya menuju altar, tanpa saudara dan teman-teman yang akan menghadiri acara sakralnya dan tanpa cinta dari pria yang akan ia nikahi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melirik pria jabrik yang sedang duduk memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Atau kau mau Naruto-_kun_ yang memilihkannya untukmu?" tanya Kushina pada Ino yang buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti . . . Tidak usah, Bu!" sergahnya dan kembali berkutat dengan gaun-gaun putih nan cantik di depannya.

"Naruto-_kun_!" pekik Kushina pada putaranya yang mau tak mau membuat Ino dan Naruto memusatkan perhatian mereka pada wanita yang tengah memasang wajah kesal itu, "Setidaknya buatlah dirimu lebih berguna di sini! Pilihkan gaun untuk Ino-_chan_!" perintah wanita itu kesal dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak usah, Ibu! Aku bisa memilihnya sendiri, uhm bagaimana yang ini?" Ino mengambil asal salah satu gaun pegantin yang tergantung, ia menunjukkannya pada Kushina, namun wanita Uzumaki yang telah menyandang nama keluarga Namikaze itu nampak tak suka dengan gaun yang di pilih oleh Ino, "Itu terlalu sederhana, Ino-_chan_!" protes wanita itu.

"Siapa yang akan melihatnya, Bu? Ini hanya pernikahan 'darurat', tidak akan ada yang menghadirinya selain kita, bukan? jadi . . . aku mau yang ini saja!" ungkap Ino, meski hatinya terasa perih namun ia mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sang ibu mertua agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Ino tadi mau tak mau merasa terganggu, pria pirang itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana ibunya dan Ino berada, tak ada sepatah katapun terucap, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut butik itu, "Dengan berkata seperti itu kau hanya menyakiti perasaan ibuku, Ino!" ucapnya dingin.

Sang gadis Yamanaka itu tertohok dengan kata-kata Naruto padanya, semalam ia telah melunak namun mengapa ia kembali dingin?

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan Naruto-kun, Ino-_chan_!" bisik Kushina.

Naruto sendiri kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu sudut butik itu, mata sebiru langit miliknya mengamati satu gaun cantik berwarna putih bertemakan _Rapunzel_, gaun ini benar-benar menyita perhatiannya sejak tadi bahkan sejak saat ia memasuki butik langganan ibunya ini, ia kemudian mengambil gaun itu, "Cobalah ini!" Naruto menunjukkan gaun itu pada Ino dan ibunya.

Kedua wanita itu nampak kagum dengan pilihan Naruto, "Namun, ini tetaplah sebuah pernikahan Ino! aku ingin membuatmu merasa special di hari penting itu!"

_Seperti mimpi yang telah kita rajut bersama dulu, . . ._

Senyum tulus terlukis dari wajah tampan dengan tanda lahir unik di wajahnya itu, mau tak mau Ino mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima gaun itu kemudian membalasa senyuman manis Naruto itu tak kalah lembut, "Terimakasih Naruto- . . . _kun_!"

Naruto-_kun_?! panggilan inilah yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama ini! Ino-_chan_ memanggilnya Naruto-_kun_.

…

"Selamat datang di Y _Florist_, …!" Sapa Gaara sopan pada pengunjung pertama toko bunga milik Ino, itu. Pemuda bertato '_Ai_' di dahinya itu tersenyum kaku pada wanita yang tengah memandang dengan aneh toko yang ia kelola bersama Ino ini, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anda Gaara-_san_?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Dan anda?"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Shizune, saya adalah asisten pribadi Nona Yamanaka."

Ino mempunyai asisten? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Asisten?"

Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada pemuda yang nampak memasang wajah heran, "Saya dipekerjakan oleh Nyonya Namikaze untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Nona Yamanaka yang akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze."

Gaara terdiam, jadi ini jawaban mengapa Ino tak ada saat ia datang tadi pagi? Lalu mengapa gadis itu tak memberinya kabar,barang satu pesan singkat ata meneleponnya?

"Nona Yamanaka tidak sempat untuk mengabari anda karena ini semua serba mendadak, saya membawa ini untuk anda!" Shizune menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Gaara, mata unik pemuda itu terbelalak, secepat inikah? Hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu?

Ini gila! Ia tahu benar bagaimana Ino tidak suka dikekang dan diatur seperti ini! ini gila! Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah Inoichi hingga babak belur jika suatu hari nanti ia bertemu dengan pria yang sudah menjerumuskan sahabatnya pada posisi seperti ini, "Saya ke sini untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan oleh Nona Yamanaka, bisa anda menunjukkan di mana kamar Nona Yamanaka, Gaara-_san_?"

"Ohh, B-Baiklah Shizune-_san_!" Gaara kemudian membawa Shizune ke kamar Ino yang terletak di lantai 2, "Ambil barang-barang yang di butuhkan Ino di sana! Aku akan kebawah sebentar . . ."

"Gaara-_san_!" Shizune tersenyum pada Gaara yang terlihat kebingungan, "Aku akan menjaga Ino-_chan_ dengan baik, kau tak perlu khawatir!" ucap Shizune yang kemudian berlalu, wanita itu memandang sekeliling kamar bernuansa ungu itu, cantik, sementara Gaara hanya terpaku dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Ino, menyisakan Shizune di kamar itu sendirian.

Hufftt~ dengan cekatan Shizune memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Ino ke dalam tas, Ia kemudian membuka laci dan menemukan sebuah album photo, wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan masa lalu nona muda itu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama ia mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin pada ranjang milik Ino dan membuka lembar pertama dari album tersebut, di situ terdapat _photo_ Ino dan Sasuke yang sedang bergandengan tangan, _Jadi mereka berdua saling mengenal?_

Pada lembar kedua, terdapat photo Karin, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru, kedua gadis itu di apit oleh ketiga pemuda tampan yang nampak menyunggingkan senyum manis mereka, sekalipun seorang Uchiha yang pelit dengan senyumanpun ikut tersenyum.

Dan ini dia, kedua mata Shizune nampak terbelalak dan seketika seringaian mengembang pada wajah wanita itu, sebuah _photo_ yang menunjukkan kedekatan Naruto dan Ino di masa lalu, keduanya tengah berpelukan tersenyum menunjukkan cengiran khas masing-masing dengan latar belakang matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Sudah ku duga ada sesuatu di antara kalian, ahhhh kalian imut sekali! Anak-anak kalian pasti akan sangat mengangumkan dan andai saja tidak ada Nona merah muda itu!" keluh Shizune yang kemudian menutup album dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper bersama dengan baju-baju dan beberapa file-file milik Nona mudanya.

Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke-kun . . ."_

_Ino tersenyum cerah pada pemuda jabrik bermata onyx yang berdiri di hadapannya, pemuda itu nampak memasang wajah kesal dan marah namun gadis Yamanaka itu malah memasang senyuman gelinya, "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? duduklah!" Ino menepuk sebelah bangku yang ia duduki dan menggeser duduknya agar Sasuke dapat duduk di sebelahnya._

_Pemuda itu tak bergeming, tetap diam memandang gadis itu, "Ino! apa maksud semua ini?"_

_Ino mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu._

"_Duduklah dulu Sasuke-kun! jangan membuatku bingung!" tangan lembut gadis itu menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya, setelah pemuda itu duduk Ino memposisikan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya, "Ada apa?"_

"_Ini!" Sasuke mengangkat 2 tiket Konoha Land yang berada di tangannya, "Apa maksudmu memberikan ini pada Karin? Aku mengajakmu kesana, bukan Karin!"_

"_Maafkan aku! Tapi . . ."_

"_Tapi Karin menyukaiku dan demi menjaga perasaannya kau juga tega memberikan tiket itu padanya! Apa kau akan selalu mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, kau menyukaiku sejak kita duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, bukan?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! seiring dengan berjalannnya waktu aku menyadari perasaanku padamu itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum, ada yang mencintaimu lebih daripada aku! Karin sangat menyukaimu, kau ingat bagaimana ia menyelamatkanmu saat hampir saja kau tertabrak mobil?"_

_Ino menghela napas panjang, "Aku minta maaf, tak seharusnya aku memberikan pemberianmu pada orang lain tapi . . . aku tidak pernah bisa untuk berkata tidak padanya, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, bagaimana ia menceritakan padaku perasaannya padamu, bagaimana ia tersenyum ketika melihatmu, Sasuke-kun kumohon berikan ia kesempatan dan membuka dirimu untuk lebih mengenalnya!"_

"_I . . . Ino . . ."_

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Ino tersenyum cerah, gadis itu bahkan mengerling jahil pada Sasuke yang kini tertunduk memikirkan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis yang mirip dengan boneka Barbie itu, namun tak ada yang pernah tau bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang, bagaimanapun juga ia sempat menyukai pemuda itu dulu, ini semua tetap saja menyakitkan baginya._

"_Baiklah! Demi kau."_

_Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri, enggan untuk menatap gadis itu dan pada akhirnya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun._

_Penolakan akan selalu menyakitkan, bukan?_

"Kau menginginkan ini semua?"

Masih terdiam, Ino tak mau menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. ia malah tersenyum pada sosok yang menatapnya dingin itu. masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Kau bisa mencariku jika yang kau butuhkan hanya uang! Jangan mengorbankan dirimu jika kau tak mau melakukannya! Ino!"

"Dan mengemis padamu?" Ino menghela napasnya panjang, "Ketika hal ini terjadi yang kuinginkan adalah menjauh dari kalian sehingga kalian tidak akan ku repotkan dengan segala permasalahan yang ku miliki, ku kira aku berhasil namun pertemuan dengan Sakura malah membawaku pada kalian kembali."

Keduannya kini sedang berada di café favorit mereka dulu, tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Ino dilangsungkan. Ino menyesap _Coffee Latte_ yang dipesankan Sasuke untuknya, gadis yang akan segera menyandang nama Namikaze itu tersenyum cerah, "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke-_kun_! aku gadis yang kuat, huh?"

Melihat senyuman itu entah mengapa hatinya terasa menghangat dan tenang, rasanya telah lama ia tak merasakan hal ini sejak Ino benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan mereka, "Jika _Dobe _menyakitimu, akan ku pastikan sesuatu akan terjadi padanya!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal demi mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi, "Kau ini! Naruto-_kun_ tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitiku, lagipula jika ia melakukannya itu pantas karena aku telah menyakitinya, bukan?"

"Lalu apa alasanmu meninggalkannya saat itu? aku kira kau sangat mencintainya, jadi tidak mungkin kau dengan alasan bosan lalu pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannnya?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! sekarang kau benar-benar cerewet ya! Hahahaha!"

Sungguh Ino tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda Uchiha yang kaya raya dan tampan ini, ahh! Dia sudah bukan pemuda lagi! Ia sudah menjadi pria mapan dan seorang ayah dari putri yang sangat cantik, Sarada.

"Sarada-_chan_ sangat cantik, awww~ _gen_ mu terlalu dominan ya Sasuke-_kun_!" ungkap Ino dengan ekspresi gemas mengingat wajah mungil putri sahabatnya itu, gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tas miliknya dan meletakkan benda itu di depan Sasuke.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini apa?"

Sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu muda dan pita berwarna ungu tua berada di depan pemuda itu sekarang, "Kadoku untuk Sarada-_chan_!"

"Huh?"

"Kau ini! menyebalkan ya Tuan Uchiha!" Ino mengambil mengunyah Strawberry cake yang ia pesan, "Bibi macam apa diriku jika hanya sekedar hadiah saja aku tak bisa membelikannya untuk keponakanku, Sasuke-_kun_! aku mungkin sudah benar-benar jatuh miskin tapi ah! Kau harus menerimanya!" tegas Ino dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau masih menjadi pemaksa seperti yang dulu!" Sasuke menyesap Jus tomatnya dan memandang lekat-lekat sang gadis Yamanaka di hadapannya, "Kau akan bahagia 'kan? Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia apapun yang terjadi nanti! Jangan ragu untuk datang padaku dan Karin jika sesuatu terjadi!"

"Oh?" Ino membulatkan matanya, memang apa yang akan terjadi? Sasuke terlihat sangat mengkhawatrikannya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia mengucapkan kata-katanya lagi, "Memang apa yang akan terjadi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat dan menyesap minumannnya hingga habis tanpa tersisa.

Cinta pertama akan selalu berkesan, bukan?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu atau _dobe_ sedih! Cukup saat itu aku melihat Naruto sedih, Ino! kau tak kan pernah tahu bagaimana ia minum berbotol-botol _whiskey_ dan hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya jika saja ia tak memakai sabuk pengaman dulu."

Naruto?

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar? Apa pemuda itu tak berbohong?

Ia benar-benar menyakiti Naruto sedemikian rupa, ia memang benar-benar tak pantas untuk menikah dengan pria itu, dengan kedatangannya kembali apakah itu tidak akan menyakitinya lebih dan lebih lagi?

"Sasuke-_kun_ . . ."

"Cukup jalani saja apa yang menjadi keputusanmu, jangan merasa bersalah dengan masa lalu! Jangan pernah ada penyesalan!"

'Jangan pernah ada penyesalan' kata-kata yang sebenarnya ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, penyesalan huh~?!

Rasa penyesalan yang berujung kekecewaan.

_Mengapa harus menyerah dengan cinta pertama?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia nampak cantik dengan balutan _Rapunzel Gown_ yang dipilihkan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, rambut panjangnya diikat rendah dengan belahan tengah tanpa poni yang biasanya menutupi sebelah matanya, tak lupa _face veil _yang menjadi pasangan gaun itu menghiasi kepalanya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ino-_chan_!" pekik Sakura ceria, memuji gadis yang akan segera dinikahi suaminya itu.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Ino tersenyum hangat pada wanita yang kini terbalut dalam dress tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut berwarna kuning gading miliknya, rambut merah mudanya ia gulung ke atas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berhiaskan kalung berlian, "Apa kau siap?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan?" Ino tertawa kecil hanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, "Haaaah~ apakah rasanya selalu seperti ini, Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa kecil demi melihat ekspresi lucu Ino itu, "Ahhh tentu saja seperti ini, dulu aku juga sama sepertimu Ino-_chan_!" Sakura mengerling jahil pada Ino, kedua tangannya memijit pelan pundak Ino yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diungkapkjan dengan kata-kata, aquamarine milik gadis itu bahkan siap mengeluarkan air mata jika Sakura tak buru-buru menghapusnya, "Jangan menangis!" perintah Sakura.

"Oh?" Shizune yang baru saja selesai merapikan peralatan make up itu buru-buru menghampiri nonanya, "Ah! Jangan merusak riasanku!" ungkap Shizune dengan memasang wajah galak.

"Tapi … aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menangis jika di pernikahanku saja tidak ada ayahku yang akan mengantarku menuju altar?"

"Ino-_chan_ . . ."

Minato memasuki ruangan tempat Ino berada, pria jabrik itu memasang senyuman lebar dan menghampiri menantu barunya, "Sudah siap?"

Ino menghirup napas panjang dan membuangnya, "Kurasa sudah." Senyumnya pada pria rupawan itu, "Sakura-_chan_, Shizune-_san_ sebaiknya kalian ke lokasi secepatnya!"

Shizune dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Minato dan Ino sendirian.

"Kau cantik, nak!" puji Minato pada menantunya itu, "Jadi, jangan pernah 'mengotori' mata indahmu dengan air mata kesedihan! Jika tak ada ayahmu yang akan menggandengmu ke altar, aku yang akan melakukannya."

Entah mengapa mendengar pernyataan Minato itu membuat Ino ingin sekali menangis sejadi-jadinya jika tidak mengingat Shizune yang sudah bersusah payah untuk meriasnya tadi, "Terimakasih, Ayah."

"Ayo . . .!" Minato memposisikan tangannya agar Ino dapat mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Minato, kedua pasang Ayah dan menantu itu dengan hikmat berjalan pelan menuju kebun, tempat di mana acara sakral itu diadakan.

Nampak berpasang mata menatap kedatangan mempelai wanita yang sukses membuat beberapa tamu yang sebagian besar adalah keluarga dan kerabat dekat Namikaze itu terkagum.

"Ino-_chan_ cantik sekali 'kan Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Hn." Sang Uchiha muda itu nampak tenang sedangkan putrinya Sarada yang memakai pakaian berwarna ungu muda bermotif bunga dengan pita cantik yang menghiasi kepalanya itu nampak girang dan bertepuk tangan ketika Ino melewati bangku mereka "Baaaa Baaaa Baaaaaaaa!" jeritnya, membuat Karin terkikik geli "Iya itu Ino _ba-chan_, kau mengigatnya? Dia juga yang memberikan baju ini untukmu sayang."

Sarada tersenyum lucu dan memeluk ayahnya erat, "Kau juga akan cantik sepertinya nanti!" ungkap Sasuke memeluk erat sang putri dan istrinya.

"Dia cantik, sungguh beruntung bukan Naruto memiliki 2 istri yang keduanya sama-sama cantik?" goda Jiraya pada sang istri yang nampak memasang wajah tak sukanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu ke dalam keluarga Namikaze. Ini semua gara-gara wanita tak berguna itu, hah~ dia memang sudah salah karena menjodohkan Naruto dengan wanita Haruno itu.

Tsunade memicingkan mata sambil memikirkan rencana apalagi yang akan ia buat untuk menendang wanita itu dari kehidupan cucunya, "Cantik tapi murahan." Ucap Tsunade sinis.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Tsunade-_koi_! Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah resmi menjadi Namikaze!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Geez~ Jiraya terdiam, tak ingin membuat suasana khidmat ini menjadi berantakan karena ulah sang istri ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati prosesi pernikahan sang cucu.

Di sisi yang lain nampak Sakura yang berdiri di samping Kushina menangis terharu, sungguh ia sangat ikhlas, lagipula Naruto juga nampak senang, wajahnya terlihat gugup dan tegang berbeda dengan saat pernikahan mereka dulu. Sakura menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, nak?"

Kushina memeluk sang menantu erat, "Uhum, aku baik-baik saja bu! Aku bahagia untuk mereka!" Sakura membalas pelukan Kushina tak kalah eratnya.

"_Asal kau tak berubah pikiran saja nanti!" _Ungkap Shizune dalam hati dan kembali melihat nonanya yang kini sudah berada di depan altar.

"Jaga dan cintai dia sepenuh hatimu, Naruto! jika kau menyakiti dia, kau akan berurusan dengan ayah!" ungkap Minato dan menyerahkan tangan Ino kepada Naruto.

Kedua mata yang sama-sama berwarna biru itu akhirnya saling bertatapan, saling menyelami masing-masing pemiliknya. Naruto nampak kagum dengan gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Cantik, sangat cantik . . .

Matanya lembut menatap gadisnya, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu secepatnya. Ahhh! Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Naruto-kun . . ." bisik Ino yang sukses membuat Naruto kembali pada alam sadarnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Seketika wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Dan segera menghadap pendeta agar istrinya itu tak menyadari bahwa ia telah berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

Segera setelah itu Pendeta mulai melaksanakan prosesi pernikahan itu.

Janji suci terucap dari mulut kedua mempelai itu.

"_Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah kau menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, dan kaya maupun miskin?"_

Dengan satu helaan napas Naruto mengucapkan kesanggupannya.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"_Dan kau Yamanaka Ino, bersediakah kau menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, dan kaya maupun miskin?"_

Ino menganggukkan kepala, "Ya, aku bersedia."

Kini keduanya sudah sah menjadi suami dan istri, segera setelah Pendeta mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mencium mempelainya Naruto tanpa ragu membuka _Face Veil_ yang menutupi wajah ayu istrinya, _make up_ minimalis dan sapuan _lipstick _berwarna peach nyatanya memang benar-benar menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

Sudah lama sejak saat itu ia tak merasakan bagaimana 'manis' bibir itu lagi, ia menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya. Perlahan namun pasti Naruto memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya tersisa jarak beberapa inch dari wajah Ino, gadis itu menutup matanya rapat hingga ia merasakan sapuan kasar di bibirnya. Bibir Naruto!

Ia benar-benar menangis di sela-sela ciuman itu, seakan mengeluarkan semua kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Naruto-nya kini memang benar-benar menjadi miliknya, apakah ini hanya mimpi?

_Karena ini bukan mimpi, Ino._

…

Tak ada bulan madu untuk keduanya karena tuntutan kerja Naruto yang mengharuskannya untuk begitu, segera setelah resepsi dilangsungkan mereka menuju Hotel yang telah disiapkan oleh Sakura untuk mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke Hotel, bahkan saat keduanya sampai di tempat itu pun hanya kecanggungan yang menyeruak "Selamat sekali lagi Tuan Namikaze, jika anda perlu suatu apapun jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kami."

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja!"

Pria itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar tempat ia menginap, ia berjalan gontai ke dalam dan menemukan istri yang baru dinikahinya kini tengah melepas aksesoris di kepalanya, anting dan juga kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa kau siap dengan semua ini?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka, sembari melepaskan _tuxedo _dan kemeja yang ia kenakan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan duduk di tepian ranjang yang letaknya persis di samping Ino duduk.

"Huhhh~" Ino menghela napas panjang dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Naruto, "Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Aku harus melakukannya bukan? bukankah aku telah menjual diriku?"

Sial! Kenapa _ia_ harus membawa apa yang dikatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu?

"Ya! Kau benar!"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu nyatanya berhasil mengusik hati gadis Yamanaka yang telah resmi menjadi Namikaze itu. ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ino-_chan_ . . ."

Ino terkejut dan badannya menegang, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lehernya, rasanya begitu lembut dan ada sensasi kulitnya terasa ditarik, hahhh~ Naruto menghisap lehernya?

"N-Na-Naru . . .to."

Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat, pelan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino, semakin melekatkan pagutan mereka denganmenekan kepala istrinya itu dengan tangannya, lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Ino dan melilit lidah Ino, lidahnya seperti mengaduk-aduk di dalam mulutnya. Ciuman yang begitu basah dan penuh dengan napsu.

Tangan besar Naruto melingkari punggung Ino, pelan-pelan menyusuri dari atas sampai bawah pinggang.

Di sela ciuman itu Ino menyadari bahwa kini sudah melepas baju terusan yang ia kenakan, terasa dari jari-jari panjang milik Naruto yang terasa menyentuh kulitnya.

Ya Tuhan . . . apa ini akan benar-benar terjadi?

Ino pasrah.

Ia mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi-sensasi baru yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan itu, bahkan ia tak sadar sejak kapan _bra_-nya ikut terlepas.

Dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh Naruto agar melepas ciumannya, Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian dada miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum, lagi ia mendekati tubuh istrinya dan membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Ino dengan lembut.

"Jangan malu! Aku mencintaimu dan sangat merindukanmu Ino-_chan_!"

Dan entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah menindih tubuhnya, bajunya pun telah tertanggal dan entah kemana, begitupun juga dengan kemeja dan celana milik Naruto.

_Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Ino menggeliat malas ketika sinar matahari yang melewati celah-celah jendela kamar mereka mengenai matanya, seingatnya ia baru tidur 3 jam yang lau tapi mengapa waktu terasa cepat sekali berputar dan tahu-tahu ini sudah pagi saja.

Dengan malas ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di bagian bawah perutnya ia menemukan Naruto yang masih memeluknya. Ino tersenyum hangat, memberanikan dirinya ia kemudian mengecup dahi Naruto singkat, "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu!"

"Ohhh?" Ino membulatkan matanya, ia menatap sosok di bawahnya yang tersenyum penuh arti dengan satu mata tertutup.

Buru-buru Ino memperbaiki posisinya dan menutupi bagian dadanya yang terekspos tadi dengan selimut tebal, "Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya dengan menahan malu, seketika rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang terlihat segar meskipun kini ia benar-benar berantakan.

"Katakan padaku, apa ini mimpi Ino-_chan_?" Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dashboard ranjang tepat di samping Ino, "Jika ini adalah mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan aku lagi."

Ya Tuhan, inilah Naruto-nya selama ini, ini Naruto yang ia kenal dulu, dia sudah kembali! Dia sudah kembali!

_Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi, Naruto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You Next Chapter … ^^**

* * *

**Kyaaaa~ Maafkan aku memasukkan adegan itu, oh Naruto ternyata menyimpan hasrat sama Ino-chan thoh hihihi. 4 chapter udah sedih sekarang bahagiain Ino-chan dulu nanti sedihin lagi *Dilempar Botol* :D**

**Terimakasih atas Review yang masuk yang ikut andil cukup besar untuk melanjutkan fiksi-fiksi abalku **** *Terharu***

**ENJOY^^**

**#VALE**


	6. Jealous

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave &amp; follow fict ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

**WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 :**

Ino menghela napasnya panjang sebelum membuka pintu bercat putih, pintu yang akan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah ramah kepadanya di rumah ini, ia memegang knob pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu kemudian menariknya, "Selamat sore, Nenek." Sapanya, kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Tsunade yang berlebihan.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Bukankah sudah cukup jelas aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dan menganggapmu ada di rumah ini?" bentak Tsunade pada Ino, namun wanita yang kini tengah mengandung 1 bulan itu hanya tersenyum dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Tsunade, "Aku mendengar dari Hero-_san _bahwa nenek sedang sakit kepala, jadi aku bawakan nenek _curd rice _dan _aspirin_ ini untuk nenek." Ino meletakkan semangkuk _curd rice, aspirin _dan segelas air putih di hadapan Tsunade.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk bersikap baik dan perhatian padaku! Jangan pikir karena kau telah mengandung cucuku sekarang lantas sikapku padamu akan melunak! Tidak akan Yamanaka." Ujar wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan _sexy_ meskipun usianya tak lagi muda itu, ia memandang tak suka pada Ino yang hanya mampu memasang senyum palsunya, seolah ia tak mendengar perkataan Tsunade, "Meskipun begitu, aku menganggap nenek adalah nenekku sendiri." Tersenyum kecut Ino menatap langsung pada mata Namikaze dewasa itu, tersirat rasa sakit pada kedua aquamarine milik cucu menantunya itu, Tsunade terperangah namun sedetik kemudian ia mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Skandal sekecil apapun pasti akan dimanfaatkan oleh saingan bisnis kami, kau tahu apa artinya? Kami akan bangkrut jika mereka mengetahui bahwa putra sekaligus pewaris Namikaze _Corp _mempunyai 2 istri. Apakah kau tega melihat orang yang kau sayangi hancur, Yamanaka?"

Perih. Perih sekali. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade itu nyatanya berhasil menghunusnya bak sebilah pedang yang terus menerus dicabut dan kemudian ditusukkan kembali tepat di hatinya.

Tentu saja ia tak ingin melihat Naruto hancur, namun apakah ia juga mampu pergi nanti? Meninggalkan putra/putri yang telah dilahirkannya, bersikap seolah ia tak pernah mengandung dan melahirkan padahal nyatanya ia memiliki bayi.

Tanpa sadar ia menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan tangan pada perutnya yang masih terlihat datar, mengusapnya lembut tanpa menyadari bahwa Tsunade kini tengah menatapnya jengah.

"Pergi dari sini!" perintah Tsunade sinis.

Ino menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, "Baiklah nenek. Pastikan nenek meminum _aspirin_ dan _curd rice_-nya." Dengan begitu Ino berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, setelah menutup pintu ia menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu ruang kerja Tsunade, "Kita akan baik-baik saja 'kan, nak?" Ino mengusap lembut perutnya dan tersenyum lemah, "Kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat, berjanjilah pada ibu, kau akan lahir dengan sehat, meskipun kita akan mengalami cobaan yang berat selama kau berada di dalam sana nanti. Jangan menjadi anak cengeng meskipun selama mengandungmu, ibu akan sering menangis." Sekali lagi Ino menghela napasnya panjang, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada calon bayinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perutmu sakit?" Naruto yang baru saja naik ke lantai atas lantas panik begitu mendapati Ino bersandar pada dinding dan memegangi perutnya, ia berlari menghampiri istrinya yang terkejut dengan ekspresi Naruto itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_." sergah Ino, melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya dan meninggalkan lelaki itu yang menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

Menatap punggung istrinya yang menghilang di belokkan menuju kamar, Naruto tahu benar bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ino. Ia melihat ruang kerja neneknya dan menghela napas panjang, pasti ini semua karena neneknya.

Apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya? Ia benar-benar tidak suka menerka-nerka seperti ini hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Ino ke kamarnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat tanpa mengetuk pintu ia menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna ungu muda dan pastel itu.

"Ino-_chan_!"

Tak ada jawaban, ia malah menemukan sosok wanita cantik itu tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mencelos memandang sang istri yang bersikap demikian.

Pria Namikaze itu melepas dasi dan satu kancing pada kemejanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino yang masih tak mempedulikannya, "Ino-_chan_, Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan bersikap seperti ini!" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Ino dan mengelus lembut punggung wanitanya.

"Apa yang ada membuatmu sedih? Kau sakit? Kita ke Rumah Sakit." Cemas Naruto menarik selimut Ino namun istrinya tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah selimut ungu itu.

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan anak ini, kau tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku."

Huh?

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut yang otomatis membuat Naruto terkikik geli, "Hah! Kau membuatku khawatir, _Baka_!" protes pria jabrik itu kemudian tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang kesal ia malah ikut masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh sang istri.

"Naruto-_kun_!" protes Ino mendorong tubuh sang suami agar menjauh darinya, "Kau mandi dulu sana! Kau benar-benar bau."

"Aku tidak mau. Salah siapa yang tiba-tiba saja tidak mempedulikanku?" kali ini Naruto memrotes keras Ino dan memeluk tubuh mungil Ino dari belakang. Tak ada reaksi yang dilancarkan Ino, Naruto kemudian menelusupkan jemari tangannya ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Ino membuat wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang platina itu menahan napas untuk sesaat, Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengusap perut Ino lembut.

"Ibumu sedang merajuk, nak! Dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat ini, sebaiknya ayah memberi hukuman apa untuk ibumu ini?"

Ino tersenyum lembut mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemilik mata sebiru langit itu, "Naruto-_kun _. . ." Ino membelai tanda lahir menyerupai kumis pada pipi Naruto kemudian mengecupnya singkat, "Jika aku pergi nanti, berjanjilah kau akan tetap memperkenalkanku sebagai ibunya."

Apa-apaan ini? bukankah sudah cukup jelas perkataannya waktu itu sudah ia tarik kembali? Ia tidak ingin Ino meninggalkan dirinya dan bayi mereka. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Kau bicara apa?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, melepaskan pelukan Ino padanya ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Kau, aku dan bayi kita akan bersatu selamanya. Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi seperti saat itu?"

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.

Ino memeluk Naruto erat dari belakang, menyalurkan kepedihan yang kini ia rasakan, ia benar-benar menolak untuk menangis namun ternyata pertahanan yang ia bangun runtuh juga, tubuhnya bergetar demi menahan tangisannya, Naruto menghela napasnya panjang, kedua tangan miliknya melepas pelukan Ino, ia berbalik dan menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik wanitanya itu, "Apa yang dikatakan nenek padamu, hum?" Ino menggelengkan kepalannya sembari menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang suami, "Tidak ada." Ungkapnya, melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang membelai wajahnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya _mood swing_." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda sang suami yang kemudian membuat Naruto menghadiahinya dengan gelitikan pada pinggangnya, membuat wanita yang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka itu tertawa riang dan sejenak melupakan kesedihan dan rasa tertekannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, Hentikan!" Pintanya pada sang suami disela tawanya, "Salah siapa menggodaku, huh?" ungkap Naruto dan menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki sang istri, "Aku mandi dulu Ino-_chan_! Kau sudah minum susu?"

"Belum."

"Jangan bandel!" Naruto mencubit gemas hidung mancung sang istri kemudian menciumnya singkat, "Aku akan buatkan susu untukmu setelah mandi."

Ino tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah." Dengan begitu pewaris keluarga Namikaze itu keluar dari kamar istri keduanya itu untuk ke kamarnya bersama Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang kembali menghela napasnya panjang, "Aku tidak boleh lemah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hum,…" Sakura terlihat berpikir namun segera menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_!" ungkap Sakura, "Lagipula aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menemani Ino-_chan_. Dia membutuhkanmu, bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya juga membutuhkanmu. Cepat kesana! Pergilah!" Sakura membalik tubuh Naruto agar meninggalkannya, "Baiklah, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Ujar Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Naruto agar keluar dari kamar mereka, Sakura menghela napas panjang setelah akhirnya ia berhasil 'mengusir' Naruto dari kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu berwarna putih itu kemudian berlari dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang menjadi tempatnya dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu, dulu! Dulu sebelum dirinya divonis tidak dapat memberikan bayi untuk Naruto, Dulu saat Ino belum hadir di dalam kehidupan berumah tangga mereka.

Tanpa terasa ia menangis, entah mengapa dadanya terasa berat seperti ini?

Ia pikir ia mampu untuk menerima semua ini, ia bahkan yakin membagi Naruto itu tidak akan menyakiti hatinya namun nenek suaminya itu telah membuka matanya dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jadi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dulu? Jadi mempersatukan mereka itu sama saja semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, bukan?

Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan dibodohi saat ini. ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya namun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan darinya, apa kelebihan Ino darinya sehingga pria itu tak mampu melupakannya meskipun Naruto telah memperistri diri_nya_? Ya meski berakhir dengan dirinya yang pada kenyataannya tidak mampu memberikan keturunan untuk Naruto.

Mengapa mereka tidak pernah memberitahu dirinya bahwa mereka pernah mempunyai hubungan di masa lalu? Sengajakah?

Mereka pasti ingin mentertawakan dirinya yang seperti ini. tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, sedangkan mereka pasti tertawa dan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan yang kini tengah menderanya. Mengapa dari sekian banyak wanita harus Ino yang dipertemukan dengannya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, Tuhan?

Jujur saja ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana ia harus memandang Ino nanti. Sungguh ia tak sanggup. Ia membenci semua ini. Ia membenci Yamanaka Ino untuk semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya bersama Naruto.

"Aku membencimu, Ino!"

Desisnya sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa perih dan sakit, "Aku membencimu…!"

…

"Ino-_chan_…"

"Huh?" Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menaikkan satu alisnya karena merasa heran dengan kehadiran Naruto, "Bukankah ini giliranmu di kamar Sakura?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk kemari." Naruto menghampiri Ino yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dan memberikan segelas susu padanya, "Minumlah!"

Ino mengangguk dan menerima susu itu dari tangan Naruto, dengan cepat ia menenggak susunya hingga habis, huh~ ia benar-benar tidak menyukai rasa susu ini, namun demi janin di dalam kandungannya ia harus meminumnya, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya, Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut istrinya gemas, "Naruto-_kun_."

"Ya…?!"

Ino menggandeng suaminya manja, "Aku ingin makan ramen di Ichiraku." Bibirnya ia kerucutkan demi membuat Naruto menuruti kemauannya, Naruto terkekeh geli, "Ambil jaketmu! Pastikan si kecil tidak kedinginan didalam sana!" Naruto mengusap perut Ino singkat membuat wanitanya itu tersenyum senang dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman singkat pada pipinya, "Kau yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu itu."

Keduanya kini berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju Ichiraku, tempat dimana dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama saat masih bersekolah, "Apa kabar Shikamaru, ya?" Ino membolak-balik album foto penuh kenangan antara dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya dulu, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Shikamaru, dan Hinata.

"Aku belum menghubunginya lagi, ia sama sepertimu menghilang begitu saja begitupun juga dengan Hinata."

Ino memandang suaminya tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

"Aku menghubungi Neji dan keluarga Nara, namun mereka tidak memberikan informasi yang jelas mengenai keberadaan dan keadaan mereka."

"Haah~ Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka." Ino menghela napas panjang dan mengusap perutnya lembut, hal yang tanpa ia sadari menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perut Ino lembut.

"Naruto!" sergah Ino, "Kemudikan mobilnya dengan benar!" teriak Ino kesal pada tingkah sang suami, Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya, "Hehehe maafkan aku Ino-chan!"

Ya Tuhan!

Hah~ Ino menghela napasnya panjang, "Ino-_chan_!"

"Kemudikan mobilnya dengan benar!"

Dengan begitu Naruto tidak menggoda Ino lagi dan lebih memilih untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan benar dan akhirnya sampai di kedai ramen favorit mereka, "Hm, Sudah lama ya!"

Ino menganggukkan kepala dan segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk, tempat ini masih seperti dulu, "Paman!" seru Ino.

"Huh?" sosok pemilik kedai ramen itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Ino-_chan_?" sapanya dan tak lama kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai membuat keterkejutan Teuchi semakin bertambah, "Naruto?!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sementara Ino telah mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin, "Aku mau_ beef_ ramen porsi besar, Paman!" pinta Ino.

"Kalian?"

Ino dan Naruto yang mengambil duduk di samping Ino menunjukkan cincin pernikahan mereka, "Wahhh! Selamat Naruto, Ino-_chan_!" ungkap pria paruh baya itu, keduanya mengangguk, "Tolong siapkan apapun yang ia minta, ia sedang mengidam paman."

Sang paman tertawa terbahak, ia sangat yakin bahwa keduanya akan berakhir di pelaminan. Bisa dibilang bahwa Teuchi adalah salah satu saksi kisah cinta mereka dulu hingga akhirnya kini keduanya menjadi suami dan istri dan tidak ada yang lebih bahagia darinya mendengar kabar ini, apalagi dengan kabar bahwa kini Ino tengah mengandung buah hati mereka, "Benarkah? Ternyata kau hebat juga ya Naruto!"

Mendengar pernyataan Teuchi sontak membuat wajah keduanya memerah menahan malu, "Hahaha, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan membuatkan pesanan Ino-chan. Kau mau pesan _beef _ramen juga?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Tentu saja."

…

Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara mobil Naruto yang baru saja terparkir di halaman rumah, ia bergegas terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka sedikit tirai kamarnya, dapat ia lihat kini Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino, begitu wanita pirang itu turun dari mobil prianya itu menutup kembali pintu mobil pabrikan Eropa itu, keduanya tertawa, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan saat ini, namun Sakura benar-benar merasa benci, marah dan dipermalukan dengan pemandangan itu.

"_Jadi kau sudah mengetahui siapa wanita itu, bukan?" Tsunade tersenyum sinis pada sosok wanita berambut mrah muda dihadapannya, ia menyesap rokoknya dan kemudian menghembuskannya, terlihat puas dengan hanya memandang raut kesedihan dari cucu menantunya itu, "Bukankah kau masih berusaha agar Naruto mencintaimu?"_

_Sakura terpaku pada tempantnya duduk, seingatnya baru saja ia bahagia karena nenek dari Naruto itu mau datang ke tempatnya kerja namun ternyata ia datang dengan tujuan untuk memberitahunya tentang ini semua, foto-foto masa lalu antar Ino dan Naruto, bagaimana keduanya terlihat saling mencintai dan sahabat-sahabat baik yang mengelilingi mereka. Hal yang tentu saja tak ia miliki selama ini karena dirinya yang harus belajar, belajar dan belajar._

"_Bukankah kau harus membenci wanita itu, Sakura? Apa kau tidak curiga jika Ino sudah mengetahui tentang kondisimu dan tiba-tiba datang kehadapanmu agar kau memilihnya untuk memberikan anak pada Naruto?"_

"_Apa maksud nenek? Apa mau nenek sebenarnya?"_

"_Kau tak menghargai usahaku untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari ular betina itu?! sekarang dia telah mengandung anak Naruto,kau pikir setelah ini Naruto akan tetap mempertahankanmu dan mencintaimu?"_

Sakura menutup kembali tirai jendela kamarnya, wanita bermata emerald itu segera memakai sweeter-nya dan keluar dari kamar miliknya untuk menemui Naruto dan Ino.

"Darimana kalian?" tanya Sakura begitu wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Ino yang tengah bergandengan tangan, "Sakura," sapa Naruto, "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, Naruto-_kun_." rengek Sakura manja,kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto yang masih bebas, "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan istri pertamannya itu namun sekarang Ino telah melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto padanya, "Tidurlah bersama Sakura-_san_!" perintah Ino tersenyum pada sang suami.

"Tapi, bukankah tadi kau…?"

"Aku menarik ucapanku. Aku benar-benar kesepian tanpamu, kumohon." Sejenak Naruto terlihat berpikir dan memandang wanita berambut pirang panjang disampingnya yang menganggukkan kepala tanda persetujuaan, "Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_." jawabnya. Pria Namikaze itu kemudian mencium singkat dahi Ino, "Tidurlah!"

"Aku tahu. Selamat malam Naruto-_kun, _Sakura-_san_."

"Ayo Naruto-_kun_!"

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyisakan Ino yang hanya memandang mereka hilang dibalik pintu berwarna merah muda milik Sakura itu. Ino menghela napasnya panjang, merasa aneh dengan perubahan Sakura yang baginya terlalu drastis itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sakura yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Thanks for support untuk semua yang telah mendukung cerita ini dan meminta untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini, jika tidak berkenan karena jalan ceritanya, Sekali lagi resiko di tangan pembaca :v.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**#VALE**


	7. Revealed

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave &amp; follow fict ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

**WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**CHAPTER 7 : **

"Selamat pagi, Ino-chan…!" Senyum Kushina mengembang ketika melihat sang menantu memasuki ruang makan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, "Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak? Masih merasakan mual?" Kushina menjejali Ino dengan berbagai pertanyaan khas ibu mertua yang menyayangi menantunya, hal yang tentu saja 'menghancurkan' pandangan Ino tentang ibu mertua yang selama ini melekat dalam pikirannya, ibu mertua yang cerewet, yang selalu mengontrol segala tetek bengek urusan rumah tangga anaknya maupun segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan putranya. Namun, Kushina lain! Ia adalah sosok ibu yang melindungi dan terkadang kocak, sosok seorang ibu yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja ibu dan mualku juga sudah lumayan membaik." Ino tersenyum lembut dan meminum susu yang dibuatkan oleh Shizune untuknya, ia memandang sekelilingnya namun tak menemukan Naruto maupun Sakura juga Tsunade, Jiraya serta Minato, "Dimana semuanya, Bu?" tanyanya setelah menghabiskan susunya.

"Ibu rasa Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun sarapan di luar sedangkan kakek, nenek dan ayahmu sudah berangkat ke kantor setelah sarapan. Apa Naruto-kun tidak memberitahumu? Bukankah sekarang ia tidur di kamarmu?"

Ino tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menyantap roti yang baru saja ia buat, "Naruto-kun tidur di kamar Sakura-san, Bu." Rasanya roti beroleskan selai strawberry itu terasa pahit di lidahnya, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Oh?" Kushina terlihat terkejut, padahal ia tahu bagaimana Sakura yang meminta Naruto sendiri untuk menemani Ino begitu menantu pertamanya itu mengetahu kabar kehamilan Ino, "Benarkah? Mengapa bisa begitu? Bukankah Sakura-chan…"

"Ia sedang tidak enak badan dan membutuhkan Naruto-kun disisinya, lagipula aku baik-baik saja." ia meyakinkan ibu mertuanya sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya. Berbagi? Adakah yang rela berbagi suami? Tidak tentu saja, ini juga berlaku untuknya. Namun, apa yang ia bisa selain memendam rasa sakitnya?

Kushina memandang Ino yang tengah terdiam dan memandang kosong piringnya, Ia menghela napas panjang, menggenggam tangan Ino, "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Nak."

Ino mendongakkan kepala untuk memandang Kushina, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."

"Dengar, Ino-chan! Menangislah jika itu mampu membuatmu sedikit lebih lega…! Ibu tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada diposisimu sekarang, kau mengandung dan kau harus berbagi kasih sayang suamimu dengan wanita lain tapi ibu akan selalu berada di sini untuk mendukung keputusan apapun yang akan kau ambil."

"Keputusan?"

Kushina menghela napas panjang dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar begitu saja dari kedua mata indah miliknya, "Kau telah banyak mengalami rasa sakit dalam hidupmu dan kemudian datang Sakura-chan dan ibu yang membujukmu untuk menikah dengan Naruto-kun, membawamu ke dalam rasa sakit yang lebih dalam lagi. Ibu tahu apa yang dilakukan Tsunade-sama padamu, ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Jika kau sudah tidak tahan maka pergilah, Ino-chan! jangan sepertiku atau Minato-kun yang terus bertahan."

"Ibu…"

Kushina tersenyum kecut dan membelai lembut pucuk kepala Ino, "Ibu dan ayah dijodohkan." Kushina lagi-lagi menghela napasnya panjang, "Karena sampai sekarangpun Minato-kun tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku, aku bisa merasakannya."

Baru kali ini ia melihat Kushina sesedih ini, pembawaannya yang ceria berubah menjadi sesedih ini.

"_Kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini, Minato-kun?"_

_Minato tak bergeming, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada kolam ikan yang berada di hadapannya, tak mempedulikan gadis cantik berambut merah yang tertunduk lesu disampingnya._

_"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Minato-kun. Ayah dan ibu sudah memastikan tanggal pernikahan kita, semua sudah disiapkan dengan baik." Gadis Uzumaki itu berusaha terlihat ceria di depan calon suaminya, meskipun rasanya begitu sakit ketika kau mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati namun orang itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar membalas perasaanmu._

_Ia menggingit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar air matanya tidak turun._

"_Lalu mengapa kau tetap menanyakannya, Kushina-chan?" _

_Minato tersenyum kecut kemudian mengacak rambut merah milik gadis Uzumaki yang memang telah ia kenal sejak kecil itu, "Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanku, pernikahan kita akan tetap dilaksanakan, bukan? aku mampu bertahan. Apakah kau sanggup untuk bertahan, itulah pertanyaannya."_

"_Aku akan bertahan karena aku mencintaimu, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu saat kita kecil dulu."_

"Keluarga Uzumaki dan keluarga Namikaze berhubungan dekat sejak dulu, orangtuaku juga orangtua Minato-kun bersahabat, kami saling mengenal sejak kecil dan aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak kami masih kecil, namun ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang ia cintai."

"Mengapa ibu bertahan jika itu hanya akan menyakiti ibu?"

"Sama seperti alasan mengapa kau bertahan, Ino-chan…," Kushina tersenyum, "Cinta. Namun, aku tidak mau melihatmu tertekan dan terkekang seperti ini, aku benar-benar menyayangimu, aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih dan disakiti siapapun, Ino-chan."

Ino tersenyum, mengusap perutnya lembut, "Bagaimana aku tidak bertahan jika di rahimku sudah ada buah cinta Naruto-kun, aku akan bertahan semampuku ibu, jika nanti aku tidak kuat, ijinkan aku pergi dan membawa anakku! Aku tidak mau berpisah dari bayiku, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ibunya."

"Ino-chan…"

"Kalian sedang berbicara apa?" Shizune memasuki ruang makan, matanya menyelidik, menatap Ino dan Kushina bergantian, "Kalian menangis?" Shizune buru-buru menghampiri Kushina dan Ino, dengan cepat ia memberikan tissue kepada dua orang wanita yang ia sayangi itu, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ini selalu saja ingin tahu, Shizune-nee!" canda Ino, "Ahh! Karin meneleponku, aku permisi dulu…!"

"Ya…menangislah terus hingga nanti anakmu akan cengeng sepertimu, Ino-chan!" goda Shizune yang kemudian mendapat dengusan kesal Ino, "Tapi anakku nanti pasti akan cantik sepertiku." Kilah Ino, calon ibu muda itu terkikik geli dan meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan Shizune dan Kushina sendiri, "Anda tidak apa-apa, Nyonya?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, jemari miliknya menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menurun pada kedua pipinya, "Bagaimana kabar Nami-san?"

Shizune menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, "Nami-nee baik-baik saja Nyonya. Ia akan pulang ke Tokyo 6 bulan lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Shizune tersenyum kecut, "Kakak saya sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Minato-san, anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ada yang lebih ku khawatirkan daripada kisah cintaku sendiri, Shizune-chan. Aku mengkhawatirkan menantu dan cucu yang berada di dalam kandungannya."

"Ada apa dengan Ino-chan?"

"Aku merasakan bahwa sekarang sikap Sakura-chan berbeda padanya, juga sikap ibu yang makin parah kepadanya."

"Sudah ku duga bahwa menantumu itu tidak akan bertahan lama untuk bersikap baik pada Ino-chan."

"Tapi aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura-chan. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah istri pertama Naruto-kun, ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hubungan Naruto-kun dan Ino-chan di masa lalu." Kushina memijit keningnya, pening melanda wanita beranak satu itu, masalah seolah tak berhenti mendera keluarga Namikaze itu, salah apa keluarga ini di masa lalu?

Shizune tersenyum kecut, "Sepertinya begitu, namun aku tidak yakin." Shizune kemudian mengusap lembut pundak sang majikan, "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya! Semua akan baik-baik saja Nyonya."

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Meski tidak yakin namun wanita itu tetap berusaha untuk tetap berpikiran positif.

**=N=**

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak keluar bersama ya, Naruto-kun." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, wanita merah muda itu kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto singkat, "Terimakasih untuk sarapan pagi ini." ungkapnya ceria.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Hari ini benar-benar membahagiakan untukku.

_Maafkan aku Ino-chan._

"Baiklah! Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Nanti malam?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau akan menjemputku dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino-chan?" sergah Naruto namun masih bisa mengontrol suara dan emosinya, ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sakura dari semala, seolah ia ingin menjauhkannya dari Ino.

"Kau dan Ino sudah terlalu sering bersama, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu dia sedang mengandung namun tak bisakah kau juga membagi sedikit waktumu untuk bersama denganku?" pinta wanita itu memelas pada suaminya, sebagai laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab mana mungkin Naruto membuat istri pertamanya bersedih begitu saja, "Baiklah."

Yeayyy~

Sakura bertepuk tangan ceria, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Wanita keluarga Haruno itu dengan semangat membuka pintu mobilnya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan berbagai pikiran yang menggelayuti jiwanya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya, menekan deretan angka-angka pada ponsel pintarnya, "Halo Ino-chan, aku dan Sakura-chan akan pulang terlambat malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hah~

Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali, "Sepertinya kita akan makan malam berdua saja, Nak!" Ino mengusap perutnya lembut kemudian merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Ino mengangguk, mengambil tas miliknya kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Shizune, "Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke toko bunga…"

"Gaara sudah ku beri tahu bahwa kita akan ke sana."

"Baguslah." Seru wanita pirang itu dan berjalan mendahului Shizune.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Ino-chan?"

Ino berbalik dan menghela napasnya panjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Well WB melanda :'(. Bingung antara lanjut atau kaga wkwkwkwk. **

**Enjoy ^^**


End file.
